


Stolen Pleasures

by SashaDistan



Series: The Best Circle of Hell [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Coercion, Demons, Double Penetration, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Mind Control, Porn with Feelings, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Experimentation, this is actually much sweeter than the tags make it sound
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 32,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21698221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SashaDistan/pseuds/SashaDistan
Summary: Being a sexual invert is a dangerous past time in Jahke's world, and though reading dirty books is illegal, it's a lot safer being in the Reading Room than being out in the city. Safer that is, unless you attract the attention of demons with a penchant for pretty boys and time to waste.
Series: The Best Circle of Hell [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526900
Comments: 62
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows Torturous Love, though you do not need to have read that one (it's much darker) in order to enjoy this story.  
> For anyone who ever read the previous version, please enjoy New Jahke, I spent a long time working on him and he's so much happier like this!

Jahke took the stairs two at a time as silently as he could, holding his shoes in one hand, the book wrapped in brown paper wedged under his arm, his free hand grasping the tightly curving rail which wound up the spiral stairs all the way to the third floor, bypassing the mezzanine gallery completely. The door to the Reading Room wasn’t locked, it never had been in Jahke’s experience, and he spent two minutes standing motionless in the dark, listening. Having decided he was indeed alone, the young man took a plain wooden chair, and wedged it firmly under the door handle: it would be nice to have the rest of the late afternoon to himself after such a busy and frustrating day.

He’d spent all day cataloguing pottery fragments, writing out tiny labels with the finest quill he’d been able to carve, and entering the descriptions into the great ledger which had come to live on his desk as of late: only to have his desk upset and the delicate articles lost, broken, smashed, and scattered by a disagreement between two of the senior archaeologists which had come to blows, and hadn’t actually involved him at all. Jahke had shut himself in the first floor bathrooms, but even then he’d had no privacy, and he’d had to listen to a pair of the labourers who were working on the refurbishment of the marble staircase laughing and joking about the ‘stuck up toffs and pansies’ who occupied themselves in the museum. Jahke had to remind himself they weren’t talking about him specifically, but the experience had left him shaken nonetheless.

Now he placed his shoes on the floor, hung his jacket on the end of a bookcase filled with dusty reference volumes he’d never known anyone else to even look at, loosened his tie, and sat on the broad, velvet upholstered bench seat with his parcel. The book had cost him quite a lot of money, much more stress, and waiting around with a thick fold of bank notes under the leafy branches of the park’s beech trees had made Jahke shake with nervousness. He’d nearly talked himself out of it twice, and once the handover was complete, he’d not had a single moment of privacy to open it and look at what his money had bought him. The guest house where he was renting a room had suddenly been full of people who wanted to play cards, or drink when the landlady permitted, and Jahke had hidden the book inside the pocket of his heavy overcoat and spent his whole time thinking of it.

He unwrapped the brown paper with shivering fingers, more excited than he’d even been for a Yuletide present as a child, more nervous than he’d been before his first kiss, and revealed the soft leather cover of the book. It was plain, but neatly bound, and on the front sheet was the title which made Jahke’s mouth instantly dry. _‘The Gentleman’s Boy’_ hadn’t needed to be banned or decried by the church as filth of the highest order, it status as these things was obvious. Even though pornography was frowned upon, it was still possible to go the old Holywell Road and find publishing houses who would sell you things full of indiscreet pleasures. Jahke had no idea how the anonymous author had even found someone to type-set the text, let alone print and bind the slim volume. If it was ever found in his possession, then five years of imprisonment and hard labour would be his. Which was nothing compared to the ten years for committing sodomy. Jahke thought quickly of the last time he’d had sex – a quick, unreciprocated blow job in a back alley behind the _Cart and Horses_ – and the very real sense of danger which had heightened every single action. Being a sexual invert was a risky business, and Jahke was happy enough with his literature.

His hands shook so with excitement that he could barely turn the pages, his blue gaze lingering on single phrases before moving on. When he came to the first printed copper plate etching, Jahke groaned, his voice suddenly loud in the total stillness of the deserted Reading Room. The boy on the page was bent over on a bed so plush it was practically drowning in soft furnishings, naked from the waist down, his arsehole being examined by a refined gentleman in a full suit with his long cock on display. The text underneath made his heart hammer wildly.

‘ _I would like to crush my whole being into your sweet body; in your velvet mouth; your delicious chocolate bum-hole, and I would squirt therein countless jets of thick, rich seed.’_

Jahke lifted the book from the bench seat, and held the page closer to the window, examining each detail of the etching, the way the artist had made the boy’s cheeks blush and the gentleman’s smile so proprietary. It was getting dark outside and the Reading Room was dim, so Jahke lifted himself uncomfortably from the bench seat and crossed to the little naphtha lamp on the table. As the light flared, he decided to sit instead in an easy chair in order to better enjoy his new purchase, and so did not return to the bench seat. He was therefore, unaware of the pair of dark figures who had been standing beneath the hissing gas street lamp, watching him with intent.

The young man unbuttoned his fly and pulled his shirt tails loose before he settled again. Jahke figured if he was going to have some alone time with his new book, he may as well really enjoy himself whilst he did so, the punishment if he was found would be the same after all. He thought of his first kiss – the most tender brush of lips – with a boy only a year older than himself when he was eleven, under the arch of the bridge which spanned the tributary which lead out to the shipping yards. He known, even then, it was wrong, the message long hammered home by hours of sermons every Sunday, but he’d hoped it would be like any other kind of sex outside of marriage. Everyone knew you weren’t allowed, but every man on the street he’d grown up on had known which house kept their lights on after dark and their doors unlocked. The constabulary’s relaxed attitudes to prostitutes who put out for men in uniform did not extend to sexual inverts, and though Jahke had often wanted to visit the notorious public washrooms which he’d been told saw all kinds of nightly delights, he didn’t dare. Instead, he flicked through his new book with one hand down the front of his trousers, stroking himself softly as his pulse stirred at each new drawing or written scene in turn.

The last picture in the book wasn’t related to the tale of sexual exploits of the gentleman and his young lover, that much was obvious. It had been drawn by another hand, and etched without finesse, no shading or contrast, just a line drawing which made Jahke’s cock spasm in his fist as he looked. A boy, slender and pale, about his own build, knelt naked on a bed, his eyes closed and knees parted. A creature with two heads crouched behind him, gripping his narrow chest with it’s skinny hands as both of it’s long tongues invaded the boy’s open mouth. The unnatural creature’s hard cock was shown spearing into the arse of the boy, and the boy’s cock too was hard and pointing up towards his face. Jahke could could barely breathe as his body reacted to something he’d never even had the imagination to dream about, and then the scrape of hooves on stone made him jump clean out of skin.

Looking up, Jahke was certain his imagination had just taken the picture from the book and played with it, because what he was seeing wasn’t possible, not in the slightest. The first of the dark figures turned to hiss in annoyance at the second who was lowering the sash window back into place above the bench seat where Jahke had been sitting before. It was the hooves of the second figure which had made the noise, and Jahke was about to let his mind be fully distracted by the knowledge that there was a man _with hooves_ in the same room as him when the first figure stepped into the soft light of the naphtha lamp.

His skin was black, and decorated with patterns of slowly pulsating living fire, the same brightness echoed in his eyes. When he smiled, Jahke felt his blood run cold. He flicked his head to look at the door he’d wedged shut, knowing no help could come from that quarter, and by the time Jahke was up and out of the chair, the figure with hooves had moved to stand between him and his only route of escape.

“Hey Shindae.” The demon’s voice was like gravel in a silk purse, and his polished onyx eyes glinted with desire and malice. “We got ourselves a pretty one.”

Jahke stared, the demon who had spoken had horns, thick as his wrist and spiralled like a ram, and his smile revealed two long and pointed fangs.

“When has my nose ever been wrong?” the fire-patterned man proclaimed smugly. “He looks like a lot of fun.”

“Please...” Jahke begged the horned demon with the nice voice, “Please let me go. I won’t tell anyone you were here. Please don’t kill me.”

“Oh, Beautiful...” The demon’s smile was so soft and caring and Jahke forgot for a moment that he was begging for his life as well as his sanity with a creature the likes of which he’d never seen even in painted reproductions of _The Inferno_. “Don’t you worry, we ain’t gonna kill you-”

“Not yet anyway.” the other demon interrupted.

“We just want to show you a good time.”

The demon stepped closer, dwarfing him, and hunched his broad dusky-black shoulders to kiss him. Jahke was frozen, stunned at the feeling of lips on his, the demon’s long tongue in his mouth, and then the beast’s hand cupped the back of his neck, and a cool wash of sensation slipped down his spine.

“Sitka, don’t use too much. I don’t want a rag doll.”

The horned demon stood with a broad smile, not breaking Jahke’s slightly unfocused gaze.

“He can take it. He’s strong, I can taste it.” He stroked the young man’s cheek with the surprisingly soft knuckle of one finger. “You feel that, Beautiful? That’s compulsion. It’s good, right?” Jahke leant into his touch, and felt another dose of the cool sensation flooding through his body like a draught of strong, welcome ale. “Lets you do whatever you want, lets you be free. Why don’t you show Shindae what he’s missing?”

Jahke didn’t much want to stop looking a the horned demon, but he turned anyway at the suggestion, because turning around seemed like a good idea, and smiled at the demon with the fire branded skin. He looked a bit like a picture of a solider Jahke had seen once, but hadn’t been able to afford, bare-chested, well muscled, and with a sly smile which was very attractive despite his claw tipped fingers. Jahke reached for the demon, but Shindae took his shoulder, and pushed him to his knees. The demon was dressed in an outfit of scraps and strips of cloth, and Jahke watched in disconnected fascination as he unwound one of these strips and passed it to Sitka.

“You always liked them bound up and on their knees,” the demon muttered as he lashed Jahke’s wrists together behind his back.

“So do you. Strip him.”

The sound of shredding fabric penetrated Jahke’s haze of happy compulsion, and suddenly all his inhibitions came crashing back around him as Sitka cast away his shirt and tore away his trousers. He shook his head, clamped his mouth shut and tried to scramble away from the creatures. Shindae snarled angrily, but it was Sitka who wrapped strongly muscles arms around him and pinned Jahke against his bare chest.

“It’s good. No, don’t close your pretty eyes. You wanna see this.”

Jahke shook with terror as the fiery demon stripped away his loin cloth to reveal the length of his thick cock, it too veined with sluggish fire, glowing in the dim Reading Room.

“Don’t you wanna see how he tastes?” Sitka asked suggestively.

Jahke wanted to say no, of course not, absolutely not, but he’d only given three blow jobs in his entire life, and not one of them had been as amazing as Sitka’s kiss. And that had just been a kiss. Jahke had always wanted to be the kind of person who was brave and had fantastic experiences, and now there were two people – odd people, strange people – offering him such a chance. He nodded, almost imperceptibly, but when he moved forward towards the demon’s erection he shuddered again as his rational mind told him it was wrong. Suddenly, there was the soft, pleasant slide of Sitka’s compulsion down his spine, and Jahke made a pleased noise as he licked at the head of Shindae’s fiery member.

“I swear you never used to be this nice to playthings. Mmmmm….” Shindae wrapped a large hand around the back of Jahke’s hair and pulled him firmly onto his cock. “But he has got a good little mouth.”

Jahke relaxed into the action as he took Shindae’s hardness deeper into his mouth. He tasted musky, complicated, and very faintly ashen, but not unpleasant. He was warm though, warmer than a body could be, and Jahke felt like his muscles were turning to butter as he heated up. The horned demon was stroking his back and his shoulders, kissing down the back of his neck, and Jahke moaned softly despite having his mouth full.

“Gods, that’s good. He’s a natural.” Shindae sounded extremely pleased with himself. “Make him moan again Sitka.”

Sitka’s laugh rumbled like a steam train shedding coals, and Jahke felt his warm breath against his ear when he spoke.

“You look really beautiful with something in your mouth.”

Jahke gasped, and Shindae used the opportunity to push deeper into his mouth, the head of his cock bumping at his throat, making him gag. Jahke couldn’t get away, Shindae was too strong, but he struggled and grazed the sensitive member in his mouth with his teeth. Shindae’s slap set his ears ringing, his vision blurring, and Jahke cried with relief that it was over, fearing the worse was yet to come, and disappointment he’d performed so badly. He sniffed and snivelled, but when Shindae took his jaw with a firm grip, he parted his lips automatically to take the demon’s hardness again.

“Good boy.”

Jahke felt, irrationally, proud of the compliment, and then he became very intensely distracted by Sitka’s hands on his arse. Only once before had anyone touched him like Sitka was touching him, and it had been his first time too, and he clearly hadn’t been as skilled as Sitka was. The demon fondled and caressed him, and when he used the tip of one finger to breach Jahke’s entrance, the young man groaned openly.

“So _tight_ … we’re so lucky to find you.”

Shindae stepped back and grinned at what he saw, and Sitka pushed a second digit into Jahke’s near-virginal arsehole, making the young man cry out in pleasure and pain together.

“You did bring lube, right?”

“Do I look like I wanna go searching for it?” Sitka’s voice was deeper, full of arousal as obvious as the hard, ridged shaft which was periodically pressed into the small of Jahke’s back. “Fuck...”

Jahke whimpered as he was abandoned, then glanced down at his naked body, his favourite shirt and tailored breeches in tatters on the wooden floor. He told himself he couldn’t get up and run because his hands were bound and there was no point trying to escape anyway, because the demons were quicker and stronger than he was. He certainly _wasn’t_ kneeling there patiently curious and wanting to know what else the demons had in store for him. Shindae smiled broadly at him when Jahke glanced back up.

“Tomorrow you aren’t going to remember any of this, you’d best enjoy yourself.”

Jahke was going to ask him what he meant, but Sitka’s hard body had returned to kneel behind him, and Jahke yelped at the cold, wet touch of his fingers against the tight pucker of his hole. All of a sudden, he realised the demon was going to fuck him, and he as terrified of the length he’d felt pressing against him. No such thing could fit inside him, and he panicked.

“Sitka!” The fiery demon’s voice was a warning growl, and quick as blinking, Jahke felt his worries melt away. Sitka was touching him in intimate places which had never been touched before, and all he could think about was how good it felt. “That’s better. Back to work pretty boy.”

Jahke suckled the cock presented to him and whimpered when Sitka’s fingers left him. He moved back, trying to re-establish the pleasurable contact, and moaned when Sitka spread the globes of his arse with his thumbs, and prodded at his entrance with the tip of his cock. His erection was unlike anything Jahke had ever felt before, and he found himself wishing he’d gotten a better look at the demon who knelt behind him as he was ploughed into, inch by inch, his body gripped tightly around each ridge of Sitka’s tumescent swelling. His civilised mind, the part of him which had sat at his desk all day labelling samples in the neatest handwriting possessed by anyone in the entire building, told him there was no way he should be allowing a demon with horns to work its way inside him and he really shouldn’t have groaned when that same demon began to fondle his balls. But Sitka was kissing the back of his neck again, and there was something deeply delicious about being filled up by the two demons. Even though Sitka wasn’t giving him more compulsion, Jahke knew the civilised voice was losing. He was having fun, and that had been rather thin on the ground of late.

Shindae’s clawed fingers tightened painfully in his hair, scratching his scalp, and Jahke yelped, flinched automatically, and found Sitka’s arms wrapped around him, keeping him still.

“You can do it. There’s a good boy.”

Shindae let out a guttural groan, and then his already fire-brand hot cock was heating more and swelling in Jahke’s mouth, and the young man realised what was happening just before it did, and swallowed the demon’s seed to keep from choking. Shindae staggered backwards, and Jahke’s feeling of emptiness was quickly dispersed by Sitka, thrusting the entire length of his erection into him until he felt the demon’s flat hips smack into his arse.

“You gotta learn to warn people, Shindae.” Sitka’s voice became low and soft in Jahke’s ear. “You did great, Beautiful. We should be nice to him Shindae, he’s being so good to us.”

Jahke half wondered what the horned demon meant, but his mind was busy was the sensations coming from his stretched rear passage. The only man he’d been with was nothing like Sitka, and every muscle he had tried to grip and explore the textures of the demon who reamed him with gentle thoroughness. When Shindae dropped to his knees, Jahke was suddenly jealous of the kiss the two demons shared over his shoulder, then wasn’t when Shindae kissed him as well, his tongue just as hot as his seed had been, his lips firm and velvet smooth, before he continued south. Jahke cried and whimpered when the fiery demon enveloped his own begging erection in a mouth hotter than the summer sun.

“What’s he taste like?”

“Mmmph… try for yourself. You know you want to.” Shindae was clearly skilled at speaking with his mouth full.

Jahke felt the horned demon’s hands roaming over his chest, pressing on his heartbeat, skimming his throat, and for a moment he wished his hands were free so he could grab Sitka’s head and twist round to kiss him again. Shindae’s kiss had been good, but Sitka’s kiss had tasted amazing.

“What’s your name, Beautiful?”

“Jahke.” He was amazed his voice didn’t shake. “Please… I don’t want to forget tonight.”

Shindae made a noise in his throat, and Sitka’s trusts ceased momentarily, then returned with full vigour. Jahke moaned.

“You won’t. I promise.” Then he bent his head to Jahke’s neck, and sank his fangs into the boy’s flesh.

Jahke screamed in pain, his nerves shouting at him from either end of his body, and then Sitka was sucking at the puncture wounds he’d made, drinking his blood, and sitting up with a purr.

“He’s so sweet… fuck, Shindae you gotta taste this.”

The fire demon smiled smugly as he abandoned Jahke’s slender cock for the blood of his body. Jahke felt faint, but when Sitka’s fingers wrapped around him, his tongue soothing the angry wounds, he vibrated with pleasure.

“Don’t you two make a picture...” Shindae purred. He stroked Jahke’s jaw and held his gaze with eyes made of fire. “Show Sitka how much you like him.”

Jahke whimpered, groaned, and then his entire body was shaking and rigid as he came in Sitka’s hand, his cock pulsing and spurting over the floor of the Reading Room. His body clenching around the demon’s hard shaft, and Jahke cried out as Sitka’s hand gripped his hips hard enough to bruise, and his heavy horns knocked into his head as Sitka flooded him with his orgasm. Jahke collapsed back against the demon, panting, his chest heaving for breath, and wished again that his hands were free. Sitka’s ragged breaths made the skin on the back of his neck shiver. The black-skinned hands came up around his chest once more, and Jahke found himself wrapped in a warm embrace as Sitka’s spent member slipped from him.

“That...”

“Shh...” Sitka’s voice was low and gravelly, and made him want to close his eyes so he could better explore the textures of the noise. “You did great, Jahke.”

“Put him out, Sitka.” Shindae murmured, almost too quiet for Jahke to hear. “He’s done enough.”

“But-.”

“We agreed.” The fiery demon reminded him firmly.

Between long, slow blinks, Jahke saw his book he’d spent so much money and worry on, still lying open on the table by the lamp, then Shindae’s bare, clawed feet moving across the floor, bringing up tiny wood shavings as he marked the worn wooden surface. Then there was Sitka, smiling gently, his eyes shining.

“Sleep now, Beautiful.” Sitka’s kiss was warm and velvety, but the hand on his neck was cool, and poured compulsion in a torrent down his spine until Jahke felt his mind come loose from the tethers which kept him conscious. Without fuss, he slid into oblivion.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sitka defies the wishes of his friend, and decides to keep the pretty boy he's found.

Sitka stood slowly, and transferred his weight from one hoof to the other as he watched the boy sleeping. His partner came up behind him, re-wrapping his loin cloth with a self-satisfied grin.

“What are you waiting for? You have the enchantment we got from that sorcerer. Cleanse his mind and we can get out of here.”

Sitka fingered the purse string which held the Bag of Holding closed, and bit his lower lip. Jahke had been, of all the pretty things they’d ever taken advantage of, by far the most accommodating, the most willing, and Sitka had never tasted anything like him. He watched the boy they’d screwed so thoroughly, observed the softness of his flat belly, the sharp points of his hips, his knees, his shoulders. He wanted to stroke the fine soft blond hair again, and taste those lips that had kissed him back so eagerly, cup the neat, hairless scrotum and listen to Jahke moan.

“No.”

“Huh?”

“I don’t want to, Shindae.” Sitka turned to his friend with a pleading expression. “We can’t do that to him.”

Shindae had finished braiding the last of his cloth strips and bound his arm once more with an exasperated sigh.

“It’s that or kill him, and I was hoping not to go grave digging tonight. We still have to pick up more ingredients for Tobias.”

Sitka grinned, suddenly distracted by his stomach, and the thoughts of the delicious things produced by their resident chef.

“He’s making forgotten cookies again?”

“Yeah, but only if we come home with eggs. Inai ate the last of the chickens. Again.” Shindae scooped up his cloak and reached for the Bag held at Sitka’s waist by his belt. “I’ll do it.”

“I want to keep him.” Sitka stepped out of the fire demon’s reach quickly, his hooves loud on the suspended floor. “Please Shindae.”

“You’ll get bored.”

“No…” Sitka gazed at the sleeping boy. Jahke had rolled onto his back once his hands were unbound, one arm resting on the evidence of his emission, the other flung out across the floor. Sitka could imagine him easily in his bed surrounded by plush furs. “You could never get bored of that.”

Shindae sighed, but began to unbuckle his cloak, resigned to the inevitable.

“There are prettier boys.”

“Where? I’ve never seen one. And he tastes… _so good_.”

“He’ll be your responsibility.” Shindae told him, and passed over the cloak.

Sitka wrapped the boy in the thick cloth, then scooped Jahke up in his arms. He paused, and stroked a lock of the boy’s hair away from his eyes.

“Don’t get all stupid and sentimental now, bud. We still have to climb back out of the window. Come on.”

The horned demon sighed, and hefted the boy over his shoulder. As he passed the table, he extinguished the naphtha lamp, then scooped up the book the boy had been reading. He smirked at the picture, then stuffed it into the Bag of Holding. The pair of strange, dark figures slunk out of the window as easily as they’d crept in, leaving nothing behind but the ragged mess of Jahke’s clothes and a stain on the floor.

In the gloom of the city, illuminated only by fizzing gas lamps, they wandered unobserved as the natural human tendencies to ignore anything out of the ordinary blurred out their images to people passing by. As they turned towards the nearest market, a priest hurrying away from a brothel walked directly into Shindae, who snarled. The man looked up, and up, and quivered with fear at the image his mind provided. The fire demon shook off the contact and walked ahead with his horned friend, leaving the priest to return to his cloisters and begin writing a very violent sermon damning the sins of the flesh, extra-marital coupling, and all those who indulged in it.

Sitka let his partner deal with the chickens, even though negotiating was usually his strong point. People under the influence of compulsion became very suggestive to handing over their goods for free. As it was, Shindae swapped a couple of coins which were worthless in Hell for half a dozen softy clucking birds in a willow whip cage and a box of two dozen eggs. Sitka filled his time by wandering through the stalls of various evening traders, acquiring anything he could lift and tuck into the Bag with one hand, the other clamped firmly round Jahke’s unconscious form. He picked up spices, dried herbs, jars of honey, stuff which he now knew was called jam, a handful of small delicate spoons, and, because it was hanging within easy reach, a lute with a rounded bowl shaped body and a slender mahogany neck. Shindae hoisted the chickens onto his shoulder, whistled between his teeth, and Sitka followed him until they were in a side street. The horned demon took the chickens and eggs and slipped it all easily into the Bag of Holding.

“The chickens are going to make a mess in there.”

“We’d best get home then.” Shindae raised his head, closed his eyes, and inhaled deeply. “This way.”

As they walked, Sitka reflected that he was lucky to have a scavenging partner who was so good at finding crossing places. Sitka could have done it alone, but only by retracing his steps back to where they’d arrived from, which he was certain was now the other side of a major river – they’d wandered quite a way before finding Jahke. Shindae’s special skills were much faster. The alley they walked into was not as unpopulated as either demon would have liked, but the cry of ‘police, quick!’ had the occupants scrambling for their clothes, or not, and taking off in the other direction. Shindae smirked.

“You’re always so damn proud of yourself with that.” Sitka sighed.

“It beats the clean-up of murdering everybody like Kiorl does. Is it me, or has he been spilling more blood lately?”

“I wouldn’t like to say,” Sitka replied crisply. Truthfully, he too had noticed the increasing propensity for destruction and violence exhibited by the major demon of their household, but it had never been wise to question the panther’s motives, not even when he was in a good mood. Sitka glanced about them, and stroked the cloaked bundle over his shoulder. “Shall we?”

There was no ceremony to the act, they’d done it a million times before from and to all kinds of worlds. Going home always felt good though, and Sitka stood close to his friend, positioning Jahke between them, touched Shindae’s hips with his free hand and felt the fiery demon throw an arm over his other shoulder as the smooth crystal in his other hand began to glow with an inner fire. Sitka spared a moment hoping that the boy wouldn’t mind being snatched away from his life and his home, and then the fire consumed them.

The Way was darkness lit with countless stars, points of light whirling away in all directions, as limitless as the power of Gods. To Sitka and Shindae, the route home was picked out with familiarity and brightness, and it was no work at all to tread carefully along the sparkling path, ignoring all but their destination. It was very easy to become lost in The Way: those who strayed from the path were never seen again. Sitka remembered, hazily, like a vision seen through smoked glass, demons he’d known when he was younger, figures who had passed through portals into the darkness and never returned. No such challenge presented itself to the two demons, and they stepped into the welcome heat of the Inner Circle with matching smiles.

“You’re back, thank fuck for that.”

Sitka frowned at his naga housemate, then glanced around.

“I thought you were supposed to be on duty at the South Gate?”

“This is the South Gate,” Inai replied.

Shindae rolled his eyes, and his lava patterns – previously dimmed by their exposure to the extreme chill of the way, glowed hotly once more as the fires of Hell roared in the near distance. South Gate was the closest portal to the fire mountains, and the furthest from the house.

“We were supposed to come out at the West Portal...”

“Closed,” Inai hissed, his bright eyes narrowing suddenly. “His Majesty is in another one of his moods. He smashed the dial on his way Upstairs.”

“Fuck...” Sitka rubbed a hand over one horn in disbelief. The dial was the only way to send anyone going through the portal to the right place. Getting back with a portal stone was easy, but you couldn’t use the crystals from anywhere inside the Inner Circle. “I hope everyone makes it home OK.”

Inai settled back on his coils and shook his great scaled head in disapproval.

“The Prince sent all the major demons to bring everyone back. Kiorl was literally about to leave to go find you guys – everyone else is already home. The Prince is furious, by the way.” The naga paused, and focused on the cloak wrapped bundle over Sitka’s shoulder. “What’s that?”

“Nothing.” Shindae said quickly.

“No one!” Sitka snapped.

“You idiot.”

“Smells like prey.” Inai’s scales glowed with the thought. “Did you guys find a new toy?”

“No.” Sitka growled. “and don’t eat the new chickens either. Tobias was fucking livid after last time. If he refuses to cook again and we have to go back to eating things Shindae burns, then I’m going to slice up a dish of griddled snake.” He glared pointedly at the naga. “Don’t eat the chickens.”

“And don’t be late for dinner,” Shindae reminded him as he handed the chit over from their expedition. “I’m going to the office,” he told his partner, “See how long they think the fix is going to take. Can you manage?”

Sitka rolled his eyes, nodded to Inai, and started up the hill and along the long looping path which would lead, finally, to their house. He transferred Jahke from his shoulder into his arms, and took the opportunity as he walked to study the boy’s face. His blush pink lips were slack in sleep, and he was pale – which was common for his world – with blond hair and eyelashes so soft that they were like golden silk. Sitka longed to kiss him again. He was sure that it hadn’t just been the heightened pleasure of conquest or the power of compulsion which had made the boy taste so sweet, or press against him so firmly. Jahke was not any normal boy. Sitka thought of the book he’d snatched up from the room where they’d found the boy, and smirked to himself at the picture he’d seen. No, Jahke was not a normal sort of boy, not on his world. But in Hell, Sitka already knew he’d fit right in.

Kiorl was standing in the open doorway to Zinkara Rumah, dressed in full regalia to go Upstairs, and he looked relieved when he saw Sitka. The horned demon was surprised, because he and the great panther had never been particularly close, but it was nice to think that had he gotten stuck somewhere out there, Kiorl would have come looking for him. The panther let out a huff of relief and waved a hand, using magic to discard much of his armour.

“One of the crows said you were back, but I wanted to make sure. Shindae went to the office?”

“Yes.”

“You’re lucky to have such a dedicated partner… actually so are the rest of us. At least someone does their paperwork on ti- What is that?” Kiorl’s relieved tone vanished, replaced by a hardness that made Sitka pace nervously, his hooves clopping on the stone doorstep.

“Ummm….”

“Sitka.” Kiorl stepped close and twitched back a fold of the borrowed cloak to reveal Jahke’s face and bare shoulder. “What are you doing with that human?”

“I wanted to….”

“To keep him?” Kiorl growled. “To recruit him?” Sitka tried not to show how hopeful the words made him, and failed miserably. “You cannot be serious! You are strong, Sitka, but you are young. You cannot want to recruit a mate. Not already.”

“But...” Sitka gazed down at the boy in his arms, and he couldn’t help the smile which showed his fangs. He inhaled Jahke’s scent, all soft and clean, and he knew he was hooked. “I don’t care. I’m keeping him.”

Kiorl’s pupils narrowed to mere slits.

“You do not have a Chain of Possession. You are too young to own one. You must keep him safe yourself, you cannot use any other influence to do so. I’d urge to you reconsider… but I see there’s not a lot of point. Do not let him leave the house for any reason, he’ll be stolen away as quick as blinking.” Kiorl sighed. “Please tell me you at least brought more eggs?”

“And chickens,” Sitka reassured him happily.

“Fucking chickens… There’s gotta be a way of making them shut up.” Kiorl turned and walked into the house, muttering and shaking his head.

Sitka was suddenly reminded of the mess the chickens might be making in the Bag, but he also didn’t feel much like introducing his new… friend, to the rest of his house mates while the boy was passed out. Instead he rushed up the steps and trotted along the corridor, past the bathroom and Tobias and Zai’s room towards his own. He paused for a moment outside the door of the only uninhabited room, and wondered if he couldn’t just leave the boy in the bed which had been deserted for more than half a century. Kiorl would probably be mad if he found out though, and Sitka shouldered open his own door and placed the boy down on his own bed. The house must have known, as the house so often did, and Sitka noticed that the furs and blankets on his bed were new and clean, and there were several extra pillows arranged along the wooden headboard which bore the scratches and marks of his horns. He arranged a pillow under Jahke’s head, and the boy muttered something indistinct as he rolled onto his side, his arms wrapping around nothing. Sitka laid one of the new, super soft, blankets over him, took one last, long, lingering look, and pelted down the back stairs into the kitchen.

“You can beg all you want. We’re not having sex in the kitchen.”

Zai made a noise that sounded very much like a whine.

“You know I’ll take it out of your hide later for saying no...”

Sitka knew the exact moment they both felt his presence, and he smiled as he came into view.

“Oh, hi Sitka.” Zai glared at his friend’s lack of timing. “You look pleased with yourself. Did you get anything fun Upstairs?”

The horned demon tried very hard not to think of the boy he’d left sleeping in his bed. Privacy was a limited quantity in Zinkara Rumah, unless you were Tobias, and the downside of living with a pair of empaths was that it was impossible to keep secrets. Both of them could tell he was happy, and of all the people Sitka felt he could talk to about recruiting, it would be the one couple he lived with who’d already been through it.

“Uh-uh, no way.” Zai flicked his tail in annoyance and shook his head. “I am not giving you advice on how to talk to your new friend. You brought him home without thinking it through – you deal with it.”

“Because you carefully weighed the pros and cons before dragging me home?” Tobias snapped sharply. Sometimes, Sitka wondered if they even liked each other, but then the noises he heard from their room were often very inspiring. “Sitka, stop thinking about me naked. Again. Did you bring eggs?”

In his haste to avoid the mess of chickens and to get Tobias to forgive his accidental indiscretions, Sitka broke the cage of the chickens had been in, and the fluffy, feathery, white birds went clucking and squawking all over the kitchen. It took a little while to catch them, but by the time he and Zai had gotten the animals secured, Tobias was laughing, and separating eggs white into a large stoneware bowl.

“You two look hilarious with feathers in your hair.” The chef reached over the counter and took a white mote from Sitka’s dark curls. “Come, sit. Tell us about your boy.”

Sitka beamed, and unpacked the rest of the Bag. Tobias cooed over the spices, sorted the spoons away into a drawer, and frowned at Sitka as he held the lute to his chest and began to tune the strings.

“You play?”

“Sitka can play anything with strings.” Zai grinned at his mate, then there was a pause, and the horned demon knew they were talking to each other. “I suppose he hasn’t had something to play since before you came. I remember there was an incident with a guitar?”

“Kiaza said he could play, and then ran into the fire with it. Stupid snake forgot not everything is fire proof.” Sitka rolled his eyes. “I kinda miss him though.” He strummed the lute for a minute. “I wonder if Jahke likes music...”

“That’s his name? Is he from the same Earth as me?”

Sitka shook his head, and Tobias looked momentarily saddened.

“He’ll be hungry when he wakes up, going through The Way really takes it out of a mortal. I’ll make sure I’ve got something ready for him – even if it is the middle of the night. We’ll need more bread.”

Even when Kiorl complained about having to share the house with a former-human, another empath, and a man who did not share in their generally shameless sexual proclivities, he did so in the tempered manner of one who had grown used to good food. It was well known throughout the Inner Circle that Zinkara Rumah boasted the best chef in all of Hell, and friends of the house were very lucky to get invited for dinner. Tobias often complained that his repertoire was too limited, but Sitka couldn’t find a thing to complain about. Two hot meals a day, and all the bread a demon could eat was such a huge improvement on the way they had survived before. The horned demon took his lute and the Bag of Holding, promised he’d be back in time to eat, and escaped back to his room before Shindae arrived back to question him.

As he let himself in the door, he heard shuffling and movement, and turned to find the bed empty. Several things happened at once: Sitka frowned, he began to form the opening syllable of the boy’s name, something heavy hit him around the back of the head, Jahke grunted and gasped, and then his forged breastplate with the silver scroll work was clattering to the floor and Jahke was on his knees beside him.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

Sitka groaned and shut his eyes, his vision had gone blurry.

“What did you do that for?”

“I didn’t realise it was you! I didn’t… recognise you in the light...” Jahke voice faltered, and Sitka got the distinct feeling that everything his human mind was telling him was suddenly at war with his voice. He reached out a grasped the boy’s shoulder firmly.

“Don’t think so hard.”

“I-I-I-...where are we?”

“My room. Well, your room….our room? Fuck, you hit hard for a skinny thing.” Sitka shook his head experimentally and the room swam. “In Hell.”

“H-H-Hell?”

Sitka glanced up at the tremor and terror in Jahke’s voice. The boy’s soft blue eyes were wide with shock, staring at nothing as his mind tried to wrangle with what he’d just been told. Sitka snarled to himself – he should’ve been there when the boy woke up. Coming to, naked and alone in a totally strange place had to be pretty disconcerting, at least that what Tobias had said.

“Yes. Jahke?”

The human looked at him, every line of his body still tense with fear.

“Do you remember who I am?”

He nodded mutely.

“Are you OK?”

Jahke shook his head, quivering. Sitka sighed, and brought the boy into his arms for a kiss. He didn’t really want to, it would have been nice to get to know the young man he’d brought home in his natural state, but there was no point in Jahke spending the whole of his first night in Hell as a shivering wreck, so he trickled enough compulsion into the boy to make him forget his fear and groan against his lips.

“Better?”

“Mmmm...” Jahke melded to his chest, pushing him back until he was lying along his front and Sitka was supporting them against the wall. His kisses were wet and open, and deeply delicious, and Sitka didn’t want to move. “Tasty Sitka.”

“Is that right?” The demon smiled to himself. Without his inhibitions, Jahke clearly thought with his crotch. “And what would you like to do now, Beautiful?”

“Kiss more,” Jahke sighed happily. After a while he began kissing down Sitka’s throat, then his chest. “Is this really Hell?” he asked between touches of lips and tongue.

“Y-yes babe.”

“Why aren’t we on fire?”

Sitka would have laughed, but Jahke had reached his hips, and was now nuzzling at the folds of his loin cloth, fingers moving dreamily over the skin of his upper thighs.

“Hell isn’t much like the bible says it is.” Which was true regardless of which version of the bible his world used – they were all only good for wiping one’s arse with, especially if you got a copy with nice thin paper. “We have kitchens, and plumbing and – ahhh!- beds. Ohhhhhh… that’s good.”

Jahke’s nimble fingers hadn’t had much trouble with his belts, and the touch of the boy’s questing tongue on the tip of his cock robbed the demon momentarily of the ability to speak. He hadn’t really been thinking about pressing himself on the boy, it had only been a few hours since their first encounter, and he would still be sore, but he’d reacted to the nearness of Jahke’s body in a very predictable manner. Now he watched in rapt fascination as Jahke licked each twisting ridge of his unusually shaped member, clearly concentrating on the task at hand. His new lover nuzzled at the base of his shaft, where the keratin ridges melted back into normal smooth skin again, and frowned gently.

“Are all demons like you?”

“Errrr...” Sitka didn’t think he’d ever been as lost for words as he was just then. Jahke kissed and licked him between words, and it took most of his self control to resist just grabbing the boy and setting him to task.

“Are you all this sexy? Or are you… special? Your cock is different… I like it.” His pink tongue swiped across the tip. “Mmm, tasty Sitka.”

“Oh fuck….”

Sitka threw his head back, because the expression in Jahke’s pale blue eyes was so intense. There wasn’t enough of him touching the boy to know if he was still under the influence of compulsion or not, but the horned demon couldn’t believe he’d gotten quite that lucky. Another minute later, he no longer cared, and came with a groan in several long spurts on Jahke’s proffered tongue. He pulled the boy up against him and they kissed deeply, but when Jahke drew back, he was staring again at Sitka’s horns, and there was fear in his eyes.

The demon drew a deep breath: it was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jahke learns many new things, and Tobias learns that Jahke knows the French for Forgotten Cookies.  
> Also Sitka becomes, if possible, even more adorable

The bed wasn’t like anything he was used to, and Jahke sat in the centre of the deep dish, wrapped in the biggest blanket with only his face visible, wondering what had happened. It wasn’t as though he’d blacked out when Sitka kissed him, and touching the demon had given them both such pleasure that sucking him off just seemed to be the most natural thing to do. But Jahke didn’t remember deciding to do it, and that scared him. The other thing which scared him was the fact that, as he watched Sitka sitting at the small, plain table, counting what appeared to be coins in and out of the various pockets and pouches of his discarded clothes, he was thinking about how good the demon looked in the soft not-candlelight of the stone room. He should have been repulsed, he should have wanted to run, or hide, or scream. But he didn’t, and that in itself was rather worrying.

Instead he observed the demon who sat across the room. Sitka had tried to reassure him during his panic, but he hadn’t complained about Jahke’s sudden flight across the room, or the fact he’d accidentally kicked the demon rather hard in the shin in his scramble to get away. Sitka had horns, black skin so dark it was almost purple in the warm, soft light that shone from the narrow alcoves set into the walls, a wave of thick ringlets which fell to his shoulders, and the strangest privates Jahke had ever imagined. And yet, he was a sexy, attractive, beautiful even. His sharp fangs protruded over his lower lip as he bit it gently in thought, and Jahke couldn’t help but find the motion endearing. He should have been horrified, but instead he followed the strong lines of muscle down Sitka’s toned thighs and densely furred cannons and pasterns to his neat trimmed hooves. At his feet were the clothes the demon had been wearing, and amongst them Jahke saw an object which made his heart race.

“My book!”

“Oh yeah.” Sitka bent to retrieve it, and offered the slim tome to him with an outstretched hand. “Figured you might want it, it looked new. None of us are what you’d call big readers, though I don’t think it’s the only book in the house.”

Jahke knelt forwards on the bed and took the book with careful fingers.

“Thank you.” He frowned, not really wanting to ask the question his mind had instantly flashed to him. But he did anyway. “You can read?”

“Well sure. My job comes with it’s own share of paperwork.”

“You’ve a job? But- you’re a demon!”

Sitka smiled gently.

“We all have jobs, Beautiful. Inai’s a guard, Shindae and I are Scavengers, Zai’s an Enforcer, Kiorl works for the Palace; he’s a member of the Royal Court, and a Hunter.”

Jahke frowned in confusion at the mass of names.

“They are the other demons we live with.” Sitka inclined his horned head towards the door. “There’s the whole rest of the house out there if you’d like to see it?”

“Umm...” Jahke’s stomach took that moment to make it’s own vocal demands, and the demon laughed.

“Tobias said you’d be hungry.”

“Who’s Tobias?”

“He lives here too. He’s Zai’s mate.”

“And does he have a job?” Jahke imagined the names of the other demons as neat specimen labels for the archive, each just waiting to be attached to a figure, and wondered what a creature with such a normal sounding name did in Hell.

“Ha! Tobias’s job is to feed everyone and be emotionally unavailable.” Sitka rolled his eyes. “But the food here was pretty dire before he came, so we try and keep him happy. Would you like to come and see the house? Or I can just bring you something?”

Jahke couldn’t help but smile at the hopeful tone in Sitka’s voice. It was very obvious that the horned demon was trying hard to please him, and Jahke thought it sweet of him to care so much. He patted the blankets next to him, and Sitka was at his side almost instantly. Jahke put his head on one side as he considered his companions eager smile, his teeth very white against his black skin, his strange eyes shining. He didn’t look much like the picture of the strange double-headed creature Jahke had seen in his book, and nothing like the man in the story of The Gentleman’s Boy. Sitka was very attractive, though Jahke wasn’t sure he could say why.

“Kiss me?”

“Always, Beautiful.”

Sitka leant forwards on the bed and gave a muffled yelp as Jahke met him halfway, eager to kiss the demon who had already given him more physical pleasure than he’d previously thought possible. Only when when Sitka groaned happily against him did Jahke sit back sharply, as his fear of discovery surfaced to make him glance furtively around the room.

“Jahke?”

“Umm… We should be careful. I mean, don’t the people you live with mind that y-y-you’re… that we’re...” Jahke didn’t even want to use the hated phrase in his head, the label which had followed him around his entire life, invisible and threatening, but he didn't have a better phrase to use. “It’s not safe to be an invert. Everyone knows that.”

To his surprise, Sitka burst out laughing. The sound was like river water over a gravel estuary, and Jahke wished he could capture the noise and the warm way it made him feel inside.

“Oh sweet boy! No. In Hell, everybody screws everybody else – apart from Tobias – and as long as everyone agrees, it’s all good.” Sitka beamed. “And anyway, no one in the house likes girls.”

“Huh?” Jahke didn’t think he’d ever sounded so dumbstruck in his life. “But, Tobias and-?”

“Zai. They’re both male. Tobias was human once; Zai recruited him. His world was a bit backward about sex too.” Sitka shrugged, as though it wasn’t important, and Jahke simply gaped at him. “Is that OK? Whoa!” Sitka’s hands came up around his sides as Jahke leapt at him, pinning the demon back against the bed. “I’ll take that as a yes?”

Demon or not, Jahke couldn’t have been happier with what he’d heard, and kissed his companion soundly. Sitka kissed like nothing he’d ever experienced – not even the other demon’s fire-hot cum had been as interesting – and Jahke was happy to be fully aware of what he was choosing to do. They were both panting when they parted, and Jahke frowned.

“Your tongue is black too.”

Sitka looked for a moment like he might apologise, and Jahke placed a pale finger against his lips instead. Without meaning to do so, he brushed the pad of his thumb over one of Sitka’s long fangs.

“I’m sorry about that.”

“Don’t be.” Jahke could hardly believe what he was about to say. “I think I liked it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Did I taste good?”

“The best.” Sitka’s smooth fingers brushed down his neck, lingering on the little wounds which were still tender and painful to the touch. “A very rare treat.”

Sitka licked his lips, and Jahke was reminded of the proprietary way the demon had looked at him in the Reading Room, when Jahke had thought they were there to kill him. The memory made him shudder involuntarily.

“What… that thing you did before. When you stopped me being nervous, what was that?”

“Compulsion.” Sitka intoned the word carefully.

“Is it magic?”

“Ha! No, I can’t do magic. I’m not powerful or old enough for that. It’s a talent, a skill.” Sitka thought for a moment, his head titled once again, and Jahke resisted the urge to stroke his silky looking hair. “Every demon has something they’re naturally gifted at. Some have more than one talent, but everyone has something. Usually it helps dictate your job, and compulsion can be a great way to get people to give you things for free. Kiorl says it’s wasted on scavenging, but I could never be a Hunter. It’s too delicate, and too...” Sitka looked at him levelly, as though admitting something he wasn’t really supposed to say. “Personally, I think all the Hunters are a fucking cold bunch, but then I suppose you have to be to take people’s souls away. I couldn’t do it.” He reached out to brush Jahke’s pale fringe from his eyes and smiled gently. “I’m sorry I used it on you again. I just didn’t want you to be scared.”

“I promise not to hit you with a piece of armour again.” Jahke took Sitka’s hand, pressing his cheek into his warm palm. “Why do you wear it anyway?”

“I'm immortal, not invincible.” Sitka replied with a grin. “But it’s more for show, and for fighting in the Arena. Upstairs isn’t particularly dangerous unless you run into a dragon, and then no fancy breastplate is gonna save you anyway.” He paused. “Sorry, too much?”

“No. I’m alright.” Jahke took a deep breath. “It’s a lot to process.”

“Would you like to eat?”

“Yes please.” Jahke looked down at himself with a frown. “I’m not wearing anything.”

Sitka’s wardrobe appeared to contain more belts than Jahke had previous thought existed, one full if mismatched suit of armour, a dozen loin cloths in various lengths and levels of embellishments, and a large metal rasp of the type Jahke was certain he’d seen once in a stable yard. He stared again at Sitka’s hooves next to his own bare feet, and frowned.

“So...no shoes?” He didn’t say that he was dying to touch the fur which blended smoothly with Sitka’s dark skin where his calf became a pastern instead of an ankle.

“Sorry. I didn’t think about that. I can ask Tobias and Zai if they have anything that would fit you, but you’re more slender than either of them...”

Jahke hushed him with a smile, and shrugged. He wanted to point out that the demon also didn’t own any shirts, or in fact anything approaching tailoring, but he resisted. He fingered the soft fabric of a navy blue cloth with pale geometric embroidery.

“I don’t know how to wear one of these.”

“May I?”

Jahke gulped as Sitka took the cloth from his fingers, then knelt in front of him. When he looked up, the demon’s dark eyes were full of an emotion Jahke wasn't sure he could name, but which he certainly liked the look of. Sitka leant forwards and pressed a soft kiss against his hipbone. Jahke blushed, and wished his excitable privates were already covered as his cock twitched in a rather noticeable manner.

“If you’re not hungry…?” Sitka offered, but Jahke’s stomach growled before he could answer. “Alright, alright. Later? May I?”

Jahke had never imagined a scenarios where anyone, of any type, ever actually asked if they could pleasure him, and nodded mutely, not quite trusting himself to speak.

Sitka tapped each of his thighs in turn, then slung the centre of the cloth between his legs, gathering it either side before performing some deft looping motion until Jahke was left with two layers of fabric over either hip, and a panel hanging down both front and rear with his private and buttocks snugly covered beneath. Sitka smoothed the hem with careful fingers, and stood to take a narrow leather belt from the wardrobe. He secured it over the top of he loin cloth with broad grin.

“You look like you belong here.”

“I feel… underdressed. Are you sure I'm allowed to be wearing so little?”

“You’re perfect. I doubt anyone else will be up anyway. It’s late.”

“It is?”

Jahke followed his companion out into a long hallway, lined with very normal looking dark wooden doors, and arched alcoves which glowed extremely faintly. Sitka walked softly, and Jahke found his hand slipping easily into the demon’s as they began to descend a wide, sweeping staircase.

“So… who was-” Jahke didn’t want to sound so callous as to just say ‘the other guy’, but wasn’t sure if describing the demon with the fiery eyes would be taken as an offence, “-it with us before, in the Reading Room?”

“Shindae, he’s a scavenger like me.” Sitka turned to him with a concerned expression. “Beautiful… would you rather be with him? I’m sorr-”

This time, Jahke stopped his apology with a kiss, though he had to stand on tiptoes to do it, balancing himself on the demon’s broad shoulders.

“Stop apologizing.”

“Anything you say, Beautiful.” Sitka grinned toothily.

Jahke glanced around the dimly lit foyer, as though he was expecting someone to be listening to them.

“He was nice though. Would it be wrong if I wanted…. um...” Jahke blushed. Knowing exactly what he wanted to ask for and actually saying it out loud, a crime which until very recently would have had him beaten up and arrested, were very different things.

“You want him to join us again sometime?” Sitka beamed as he correctly interpreted Jahke’s embarrassment. “Oh Beautiful, that wouldn’t be wrong at all. And he’d love to, I'm sure.”

“Oh!”

“C’mon, let’s see what Tobias has left for us.”

The kitchen wasn’t much like any Jahke had ever seen, though he was not intimately familiar with rooms in which food was prepared, having at best only a passable ability to make toast over the little grate in the room he’d rented. Chief among it’s features though, was the boy who stood in front of the large open hearth, watching the embers of what had clearly been a rather hot fire.

“Oh, you’re still up.” Sitka sounded surprised. “Tobias, this is Jahke.”

The young man was dressed warmly, despite the lingering heat in the air, and he turned to smile at Jahke in welcome. One eyebrow arched when he saw what Jahke was wearing, but he made no comment.

“I stayed up mostly to make sure it wasn’t one of the others you met first. Some of our housemates can be a little intimidating.”

“You’re not still holding that mess against Kiorl, are you?” Sitka quickly looked like he wished he hadn’t spoken. “C’mon Tobias, you’re gonna scare him off.”

“You want me to feed you?”

Sitka muttered something which sounded like another apology, and Jahke took the opportunity to scrutinize the boy. He looked like a teenager, but there was something hard and flinty in his dark blue eyes which spoke of age and experience far beyond the youthfulness of his face. Jahke remembered what Sitka had said about Tobias having been human once, and held out his hand.

“I’m Jahke.” As they shook hands, Jahke had the feeling Tobias was looking at him with much more than eyes. “It smells very nice in here.”

“I baked. Again. These guys get through a lot of bread.” Tobias appeared not to be able to keep still whilst he talked, and began to assemble a collection of foods which made Jahke suddenly ravenous. There was, as promised, freshly baked bread, butter, a selection of what appeared to be cheeses, half a large cold meat pie, and a platter of round white-

“Meringues!” Jahke reached for one of the little sweets and froze with it against his lips when he realised the other two were both staring at him. “What?”

“Um… Forgotten Cookies. What did you say?”

“Meringues.” Jahke punctuated himself by eating one. “That’s what the French call them. I think the lady at the Patisserie said they used to be called Forgotten Cookies back in the olden days… How long have you been here?” He finished dubiously.

“I’m not sure. I never had much need to count beyond two dozen, but it’s been much longer than that. Sitka?”

“There’s been… five Mabon festivals since you came.” the demon smiled. “Because you did ox for the first one, then pork, mutton, that thing with the whirring birds, and pork again last year. So… half a century?”

“You can always be relied upon to remember food.” Tobias rolled his eyes, and turned back to Jahke. “What’s a patisserie?”

“A shop where they sell French pastries.” Of all the things Jahke had thought he might be asked, this was not one of them. “Sorry, did you say you’ve been here fifty years? You don’t look-”

“Appearances can be deceiving, Jahke.” The way Tobias said his name made the young man shiver as he stood the other side of the long bar, because Tobias sounded like he knew all of the questions spinning around Jahke’s head, including the ones he was much too polite to ask. “I’ll leave you both to the food.” As he reached the end of the bar, Tobias speared Sitka with a very specific glare. “No sex in the kitchen.”

“But-”

“Sitka!”

“Yes Tobias, sorry Tobias.” Sitka ducked his great horned head as the other man left the kitchen by a back staircase. Only when he was gone, did he straighten up and smile again. “And that’s Tobias. He’s the best cook in the Inner Circle, but it’s hard living with empaths.”

Jahke opened his mouth to say something about it being fairer to give warning that someone you lived with could practically read minds before you met them, but his stomach interrupted him again. A meringue was not equal to dinner, and Jahke was reminded that he hadn’t eaten since breakfast and he’d no idea how much time had passed since then. He took a seat next to Sitka, and began to slice the cold meat pie with a small bone handled knife which had been left out.

“Tell me about being a scavenger? You said something about Tobias’ world… does that mean there’s more than one?”

“Yes Beautiful. There are lots and lots of worlds, some say infinite. Some are very different from yours, but there are lots of Earths, only slightly different from one another. Tobias is from one a bit like yours, only I think his had less… sophistication. I don’t think I’ve ever been there.” Sitka was distracted by a soft clucking noise, and Jahke realised at the far end of the kitchen was a selection of cages filled with chickens. “Chickens at least seem to be common across the ‘verse. I think if we let him run out of eggs, he’d kill us.”

Jahke was about to say that Tobias didn’t seem like the type to be inclined towards violence, then remembered the cowed expression Sitka had worn when he was glared at, and decided against it.

“Being a scavenger is pretty good. We pick up lists from Requisitions and go out into the ‘verse to collect anything and everything that can’t grow in the outer circles or isn’t made here. Shindae and I generally go together – we do a lot of special requests, hard to find items, that sort of thing.”

“So… travel, see the world, and steal stuff?” Jahke summarized.

“Yeah, that’s about the gist of it. You have to be really good at navigating to be a scavenger. There’s so many paths in The Way, and not everyone can just pick out the ones they want like we can.” Sitka turned towards him, and Jahke was certain he had not misread the hungry expression on his face. His strong thighs spread, knees touching Jahke’s own, as he relaxed with one arm against the bar. Jahke bit his lip, blushing as he realised that his loin cloth was making Sitka’s visual effect on him rather obvious. “C’mere Beautiful.”

“But Tobias said...”

“It ain’t sex if you keep your clothes on Jahke.” Sitka licked his lips with his black tongue, and Jahke gave up all pretence at resistance, and slid himself over into Sitka’s lap. He looped his legs around the demon’s hips and steadied himself with a hand in the centre of his broad chest.

“This is surprisingly comfortable.”

“Mmm… best seat in the house.”

“So modest.”

Jahke laughed softly, then gasped as Sitka ran bold hands down his ribs, each strong finger pressing into him and making him shiver happily. The demon’s hands came to settle on his waist, and Jahke leant forward to kiss him again. Sitka’s tongue on his own was familiar enough not to feel strange, and Jahke found his arms sliding around the demon’s shoulders and he was pulled up against the hard muscled chest. His companion groaned against him, and Jahke wondered if Sitka was just easily pleased or if he himself was actually doing something right. When the demon abandoned his mouth and began to kiss down his throat, Jahke whimpered.

“Go on, moan for me.”

“Nghhhh….”

“Ain’t nobody to need to be careful about Beautiful,” Sitka punctuated his words with kiss along his collar bone. “You don’t have to hold back.” He licked the half-healed wounds his fangs had left in Jahke’s skin, and the boy shivered.

Sitka leant back, and Jahke smiled at the questioning look in his dark eyes, hardly believing he was allowing himself to ask the question.

“Do I really taste good?”

Sitka nodded mutely, his broad chest heaving visibly with the effort of holding still.

“Can I touch…?” Jahke gestured to the demon’s thick spiral horns, and was pleased when Sitka smiled and pushed one into his open palm. Jahke wasn’t sure that he’d expected the demon’s horns to be warm, but he used his grip to bring Sitka’s lips back to the skin of his collar again. “Go on then.”

“Oh Beautiful...”

Sitka’s teeth were incredibly sharp, and Jahke’s skin not yet really healed, but that didn’t stop the sudden point of pain, and Jahke cried out as he held fast to the demon, fingers tight around one horn and in the thick mass of his curly hair. He whimpered as Sitka drew his blood, then again as the demon ground against his taint, the hardness contained within his loincloth much more prominent than it had been. He tilted Sitka’s face up to kiss him again, and only remembered afterwards that the demon had drunk his blood. Jahke couldn’t have said quite what changed, but suddenly he found himself slipping from Sitka’s lap, every muscle quivering in fear once more.

“Jahke?”

“I-I-I don’t want t-t-to be s-s-s-scared...” He hated the way his voice shook, and wished he could shut off all the remembered voices playing in his head, decrying and damning everything he wanted and everything he’d done.

“Hey, whoa… it’s OK.” Sitka was with in in an instant, big hands wrapped around his forearms, standing close enough that Jahke could feel the heat of him along his front. “Look at me Jahke. Look at me, Beautiful. That’s better.” Sitka’s smile was soft, and Jahke wanted nothing more than to climb into the safety of his arms and never let go. “Just breathe.”

There was no cool slide of power from the demon’s touch, just the heat of his skin and the deep, slow thud of his heartbeat. Jahke pressed himself against Sikta, and half wished the demon would use his compulsion just so he could be free of the thoughts in his his head. Instead he said-

“Tighter.”

And Sitka obeyed, crushing him tight against his chest, chin resting over the top of Jahke’s head, enveloping him in the cage of his body. Jahke whimpered.

“Still scared?”

“Yes.”

“Of me?” the demon rumbled.

“No.”

“You’ve a whole lifetime of cultural stupidity and oppression to work through Beautiful. Can’t fix that in one night.”

“Oh… Sitka?”

“Yes?” The demon’s voice rumbled in his chest, and Jahke pressed his face against the sensation, wishing he hadn’t cried at all.

“Take me to bed?”

Sitka made a pleased noise, and Jahke let himself be lifted, wrapped securely in Sitka’s arms, and carried back to their room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there are four demons sharing a shower naked.

The needs of his body woke him.

Jahke grumbled to himself, pulling up the blankets, and snuggling into Sitka’s warmth. His bedmate was sleeping on his side, several pillows wedged under his neck to offset the awkwardness of his massive horns, one arm slung around Jahke’s waist. He remembered the demon grumbling softly to himself about the sleeping position, though he hadn’t actually complained, and had held Jahke tightly until he’d eventually passed out. Jahke remembered a fantasy he’d often had in those soft moments between sleep and really waking, where he’d allowed himself to imagine what life would be like if he could live with a man in the way so many lived with their wives, and just as he was working up the courage to find out if demons had morning wood too, his own body reminded him that it had been a long time since he locked himself inside the second floor bathrooms back in the archives of the museum.

Sitka didn’t wake as he extracted himself carefully from the bed, just rolled onto his back the moment Jahke got up, yawned hugely, and continued into oblivion. Jahke smiled as he watched his companion sleep, and resolved to wake the demon up gently once he’d located a bathroom. He was still dressed, and closed the bedroom door behind him as silently as he could, memorizing the pale scrape in the stone frame that from it’s height must have been made by one of Sitka’s horns.

All the doors along the passage looked the same, but one stood open, and Jahke headed that way. In the doorway he paused, wishing there had been a way to be better prepared, and equally wishing the bathroom door had a sign on it, because what greeted him was not the bathroom.

“Dial’s still broken.” The blood soaked figure said, voice muffled by the fact it was extracting itself from clothes as it spoke. “Go wake the lovebirds, it’s all hands on deck until we can get this mess sorted.” The pile of wet clothing hit the floor with a smack, then promptly vanished, leaving nothing but a dark red smear on the stone. “Oh...” the black, feline figure frowned, “You’re not Shindae.”

“Ummm….” Jahke wished suddenly to be back at his desk, quill in hand, with nothing more complex to worry about than deciding if a piece of broken pottery belonged to a Neolithic burial vase here or a Chalcolithic water vessel there. The demon towered over him, his fur was drenched in the blood of several someone’s, and he had many more fangs than Sitka did.

“You’re the boy Sitka brought back,” the demon growled, sounding less and less happy by the minute. “What are you doing up and out without him?”

“Ummm… bathroom?”

The demon snarled and rolled his eyes.

“Next door.” He jerked his head towards one wall, and Jahke fled.

The bathroom was warm, full of the sounds of rushing water, and Jahke realised after he’d slammed the door in terror, occupied.

“Did your parents not teach you to knock, Jahke?” Tobias stood in front of a square white porcelain sink, regarding him in the mirror, a wash cloth in one hand stained slightly pink. He had a very obvious bite mark on the back of his neck, at which he patted distractedly. “I see you met Kiorl.”

“Did- did- did h-he…?”

“Ha! That’s not my blood, no. The bite is courtesy of my mate Zai, whole shares a few feline appearances with our panther there.” Tobias scowled at his reflection. “Nassau could have at least waited until he’d finished healing me before he woke everyone up though. Dammit.” There was a pause. “Good lords boy, just go!” Tobias flicked a hand towards the toilet and turned away from the mirror. “I won’t look.”

Jahke wanted to protest, but his physical needs outweighed any shame he might have felt, and after a moments unsuccessful fumbling with the complicated wrapping of his loin cloth, simply pushed the whole lot down his narrow hips and dumped it on the floor. He yelped halfway through his ablutions as the material vanished.

“My clothes!”

“The house does the laundry. It will have assumed you were finished with them.”

There was an angry hammering, but it wasn’t on the bathroom door.

“Wha-”

“Shhh. Listening in is the only way you find stuff out around here.” Tobias grinned. “Or don’t you want to know what kind of impression you’ve made upon our major demon?”

Jahke frowned, but finished up, washed his hands, and came to lean against the wall nearest the door alongside the boy who looked human.

“SITKA! Get the fuck out here!”

There was silence, then the unmistakeable sound of hooves, followed by Sitka’s panic.

“Where’s Jahke?”

“Bathroom. Oh, no you don't!” Jahke could well imagine the bigger demon hauling his companion back by the shoulder. “Nassau’s ordered us Upstairs, you too. Sathriel’s left half a perfectly good world in ruins, the clean up is going to take forever!”

“Is he OK?” Sitka very obviously hadn’t heard a word the other demon had said.

“Like I care if Sathriel is- oh, you mean the boy. How the fuck should I know? Looked like a deer in headlights. Get dressed and get to the North Gate.” The dark demon made a sharp noise. “Fine, go kiss your boy goodbye. Be quick!”

Tobias sighed and rolled his eyes.

“I’ll leave you to it. Come find me when you’ve had a shower. I’ll make breakfast.”

Jahke stared at Tobias’s bitten neck as he departed.

“What’s a shower?”

*

Sitka had been a bundle of panic and apologies, and rather than listen to him explain for the third time that Jahke mustn’t leave the house until they got back, he simply shut the demon up with his tongue. After that, Sitka had practically had to tear himself away. Jahke had peeked around the bathroom door as his lover departed, still strapping on the breastplate Jahke had thrown at him the previous day, and seen a brief impression of the other demons as they’d begun to clatter down the stairs. A collection of tall, strong, imposing men at arms, all with various features which marked them as distinctly other than human. It was the fiery demon, Shindae, who turned to rake him with hot eyes just before vanishing from sight.

Left alone in the bathroom, Jahke had stood under a waterfall of deliciously hot, clean water, found some substance which was clearly a substitute for soap, and wondered if Sitka’s scavenging duties could grow to incorporate lavender scented bathing products and eau de cologne. After that, not possessing the skills to tie a loin cloth, Jahke had wound a large towel into a toga, and followed his nose downstairs, wishing he had a hairbrush.

“On top of the first shelf in the den.” Tobias’s clipped tone came just before he stepped into the kitchen.

“Sorry?”

“A hairbrush. Might be a comb too.”

Jahke glanced around the room Tobias had called the den, taking in the selection of furniture that looked halfway between a bordello and a gentleman’s supper club, found the hairbrush, and returned to the kitchen.

“You make a habit of listening in on people’s thoughts?”

“Not especially, but you project rather widely, and I have always liked to let my guard down when the house is empty. There are some things I'd rather not see… again.” Tobias scowled as he spoke, but he was once again moving around the kitchen with deft and precise movements. “So what do you eat for breakfast on your world?”

“I burn really good toast.” Jahke grinned at the memory of the toasting fork and the little grate in the room he’d rented, and felt a wash of relief that he didn’t ever have to go back there again. “I heard chickens last night; does that mean there are eggs?”

Tobias opened a large door which revealed a room full of glowing blue ice and hanging meats.

“There’s even bacon.”

Jahke settled on the stool nearest the stove, and watched Tobias as he cooked. The young man who really looked no older than a boy, scanned him up and down, and furrowed his brow.

“You’ve settled in well. Sitka’s already got you dressed in next to nothing.”

“I don’t appear to have any other clothes.” Jahke countered. “What happened to your neck?”

Tobias flipped an egg deftly with a wooden spatula before he replied.

“Zai and I have other, rather different, proclivities than your Sitka. Oh, he might puncture your neck and suck your blood, but trust me it’s not the same.” Jahke scanned the many faint scars visible on the exposed parts of the boy, and decided to believe him. “Here, eat.”

To his surprise, Tobias joined him on the other side of the bar for breakfast, and Jahke ate with relish. When they’d finished, he held out a hand to collect Tobias’s plate, and the other man smiled at him as he handed it over. Jahke placed the dishes in the sink, and was only slightly surprised when they too, vanished.

“Wha-?”

“Just wait,” Tobias smiled thinly, then rolled his eyes toward a cupboard where there was the distinctive noise of clinking crockery. “Thank you Zinkara.”

“Who?”

“Zinkara Rumah – the house. It cleans up after us all, as you saw upstairs.”

“Are you sure this is Hell?” Jahke couldn’t help but grin. “Between the bathroom, the food, and the sex, I think maybe I’ve died and gone to heaven.”

“One of the people we live with eats humans whilst they’re still alive. Trust me, this is Hell.” Tobias snapped. Before Jahke had even made a move to speak, the empath was reading his emotions. “Oh shit. Jahke… I’m sorry….”

Jahke bolted from the kitchen, ignored the stairs, and walked through the other large doorway in the main foyer. This room was rather better appointed than the den, though it did not have a giant hearth, with long low couches, a mostly empty bookcase, and a small square table on which a chess board and pieces lay with a game in progress. The walls were lined with rich, thick tapestries showing what Jahke assumed were famous demons from history, most with backgrounds of fire and scenes of battle. One held a figure he recognised as the blood soaked demon who had glared at him that morning, and Jahke couldn’t help wondering how old Kiorl actually was. For a small moment, he allowed himself to think about what Tobias had said, and decided he didn’t want to imagine people being eaten, and crossed to the bookcase.

Sitka had been correct that his copy of _The Gentleman’s Boy_ wasn’t the only book in the house, but two of the leather bound tomes Jahke picked up were in languages he didn’t recognise. The third was a slender paperback with a luridly coloured cover showing a very shirtless man with a wolf in the background, and the final one was an old, but perfectly serviceable copy of a cookbook from the Americas, _The Settlement: The Way to a Man’s Heart._ He smiled, and flicked through the index, looking for something he recognised.

When he heard Tobias approaching, he spoke without turning round.

“Will you make hollandaise sauce some time? If Sitka can bring chickens he can certainly get a salmon from somewhere.” There was a vast expanse of silence, and Jahke turned with the book still held between two fingers. “Tobias?”

“You can read?!” The young man looked completely taken aback, as though this fact was more startling than Jahke’s general appearance in the house where he’d lived for fifty years.

Jahke sneered at him, feeling superior for the first time since he’d arrived in Hell.

“I am an archivist at the National Museum, of course I can read.”

“Oh.” And suddenly the boy on the other side of the room looked just as young as his face suggested. Jahke felt like a jerk for being rude to him. Tobias turned to leave, and Jahke didn’t need to be an empath to realise he’d upset the chef with his unthinking snub.

“Tobias?” Jahke offered him a hopeful smile. “Would you like to… learn?”

*

Sitka stopped in the doorway to the sitting room none of them ever used, and tilted his head to look over Shindae and Zai’s shoulders.

“What are they doing?”

“Shhh...” Zai hushed him with an uncharacteristically soft smile, his yellow eyes shining. “Sitka, I'm going to owe you the biggest damn favour.” The grey furred demon squeezed his shoulder happily. “Leave them to it. Come on, we all need a wash.”

Sitka gave his lover a long, lingering look, wishing he was as fascinating to the young man as whatever was printed on the page of the book Tobias had been tracing with one careful finger, and followed his friends to the bathroom. Shindae’s black armour was already in pieces on the floor, and Zai yanked his tabard off over his head as the fire demon walked into the waterfall. Steam instantly began to fill the room.

“Shut the door, Sitka. You know what happens if the tapestries get damp.” Kiorl spoke as he passed him, his bright blue streaked mohawk plastered to his scalp with viscera and brick dust. “You boys did good work up there today.”

“Is it me, or did Nassau look especially angry?” Shindae wondered aloud as the other’s joined him under the water. The run off was dark and full of filth, and Sitka wasted no time to handing soap sand round to his friends.

“Yeah, he’s pissed alright.” Zai answered. “That _was_ one of his preferred worlds.”

“Fuck knows why,” Kiorl muttered, trying to scrub the middle of his back, “there’s no one there.”

“I think that’s why he likes it.” Zai countered. “Oh, hold still would you?” He smiled as he took another handful of soap sand and began to wash the bits of Kiorl the panther was getting aggravated about. Kiorl purred.

“C’mere Sitka. I’ll do your hair.”

“I can do it.” Sitka grumbled, trying to untangle the mess of his matted hair from his horns. Sometimes he hated being the least senior demon in the house. He grateful at least Inai wasn’t there to make him feel short too, but the naga had stayed on guard duty at the Southern portal.

“Yeah, I know, and I’m right here.” Shindae’s super-warm fingers against his scalp felt nicer than Sitka liked to admit. “Don’t be getting too proud now, your boy might not like it.”

“What were they doing down there anyways?”

“Your boy is teaching Tobias to read.” Zai ducked his head under the strongest stream of water in the shower to remove suds from his fur, and rotated to give the position to someone else as he began to pick dirt from under his claws. The other three stared at him.

“Huh?”

“Why?”

“Why the fuck has he waited so long?” Shindae frowned, his lava eyes narrowed in confusion. “Sitka and Kiorl can read English.” He sighed in a blast of steam. “Bloody stupid of Sathriel to ensure we all spoke the same language but leave out the written stuff.”

“And all the paperwork is in Hell-speak which not even the Gods can fucking read anyway.” Sitka rumbled.

Kiorl chuckled softly, finished washing his hair, and stepped out of the constant stream of water with a broad smile.

“His Majesty can’t read.”

“What?”

“Really?” Sitka almost laughed. The idea of the Devil being unable to read anything as simple as a signpost dented his all powerful aura somewhat. And Kiorl hardly ever told them Palace secrets; Sitka was willing to bet his next meal there were very few in the Inner Circle who knew that their King couldn’t read. But then he turned to Zai with a frown as the yellow eyed demon began to dry his smooth fur with an enormous towel “Why has Tobias never asked us to teach him, Zai?”

Zai scoffed, and Sitka had the feeling the empath was flicking though his emotions like so many playing cards.

“Like he’d ever admit weakness in front of any of you. Don’t you remember how he was when he got here?” Zai took the opportunity to glare at Kiorl, though the major demon appeared not to notice him, “And what you were like to him?”

“Well,” Kiorl had the decency to sound very slightly guilty, “that was before we knew he was the best chef in the Inner Circle.”

The empath snarled at the black panther, but just as Sitka was getting worried the pair of them might actually come to blows, Kiorl flicked his ears back, both twitched their tails, and by the time Shindae emerged from the water with his lava patterns glowing brightly once more, the tension in the room had vanished. Sitka ran his fingers through his thick ringlets and frowned at himself in the mirror.

“Uh oh, he’s thinking about his boy again.”

Sitka flicked his gaze to the reflection of the three other demons behind him, each smirking in rather different ways as he chose a wooden pick from the cup and began to scrape his teeth clean. Zai had an all-knowing sort of expression which Sitka doubted had anything much to do with him being an empath, Shindae looked faintly jealous, and Kiorl appeared as though waiting to be proved correct in his assumption that mating with humans was a bad idea generally and a mistake for Sitka specifically.

“What?” he snapped, running his tongue over his fangs.

“So, what’s his name?” Zai asked in a sing-song voice.

“Don’t you already know?” Sitka doubted the empath would have had any qualms about fishing around in the young man’s mind already. But he smiled. “Jahke.”

“Oh I know that look, you got it bad man.” Zai grinned, and glanced at Shindae. “You both found him? What’s he like?”

“Delicious.” Sitka replied

“Pliable.” Shindae added. “And really rather willing, even without compulsion.”

“He asked about you.”

“Already?” It was Kiorl’s turn to looked surprised, one dark eyebrow raised. “My my….”

Shindae stepped forward and looped an arm around his scavenging partner’s waist, resting his chin on the faun’s shoulder.

“You’d share him?”

Sitka resisted the urge the shrug, lest he concuss his friend with his horns.

“I’d do pretty much anything he wanted.”

“Best look alive then,” Zai beamed, “he’s here.”

The door opened to reveal Jahke, dressed in what appeared to be a toga, wearing an expression of mixed shock, surprise, and lust. Sitka remembered himself in time not to smile too broadly, as though walking in on four naked demons was totally normal for the boy who, a day previously hadn’t known they existed, and extracted himself from Shindae’s embrace.

“Jahke.”

“Tobias said you were in the bathroom.” Jahke eyes had become kind of glazed, and Sitka knew he was trying really hard not to freak out. “I didn’t realise he meant _all_ of you.”

“You remember Shindae?” Behind him, the fire demon waved. “And this is Kiorl.”

“We met.”

“Oh. And this is Zai.”

“Hello there, pretty one.” Sitka was about to glare at his friend, but the other demon was already frowning, a tight expression across his face. “Fine, fine. I was only being friendly,” he muttered, seemingly to himself.

Kiorl laughed.

“Tobias keeping you on a tight leash today, eh?”

“Fuck you.” The empath replied genially. “It was _very_ nice to meet you Jahke.” Zai half bowed as he stepped around the boy and started towards the stairs. “Babe! No fair-”

“I can’t believe he has to ask permission just for looking.” Shindae laughed, but Sitka saw the remaining shock on Jahke’s face, took the boy by the elbow and steered him back towards their room.

“Jahke, you OK? I’m sorry I know the guys can be a bit… much.” Sitka frowned, because he was expecting Jahke to be having a slight breakdown, but instead found the blue eyed boy regarding him critically. He ran a nervous hand through his hair. “Ummm...”

“You’ve had sex with all of them, haven’t you?”

“Eh? You’re no empath,” Sitka went to sit on the edge of his fur covered bed with a frown, “How do you know?”

“I come from a place where the last thing you and I did together would get us thrown in jail.” Sitka was surprised and pleased to find Jahke coming to stand between his knees as he spoke. “One has to get awfully good at reading body language.”

“Oh. I mean, you’re right, I have. Is that a problem?”

Jahke appeared to consider his answer, head on one side.

“No.”

Sitka grinned, and began to slide his hands up Jahke’s calves, squeezing his thigh happily.

“You’re wearing a towel.”

“Yeah… turns out loin cloths are more complicated than I thought.”

“Is that so?” Sitka took the towel in one fist, and sent the fabric across the room with a grin.

It had been a long, difficult, and messy day Upstairs, cleaning up behind Zai and other enforcers who were doing damage control along the edges of Sathriel’s warpath. Sitka was very fond of his job as a scavenger, and there was a reason he owned only one set of armour which was rarely used. Drinking blood was one thing, but the aftermath of fights, brutal murders, and planet-wide chaotic destruction was quite another. He hoped it would be a long time before such tasks had to be repeated, and was rather looking forward to a much more pleasant evening. He ran his hands appreciatively over Jahke’s hips and abdomen, and smiled as the young man’s cock swelled in reaction to his nearness. Jahke blushed an incredibly attractive shade of pink, and Sitka grinned, tracing a bold line along his tumescence with one finger.

“So if sex is so hard to come by on this world you’re from, how much had you experienced before Shindae and I found you?”

“Ummm...” Jahke’s blush spread to his chest, and Sitka reached up to brush a thumb over his nipples. “Ahhh! You’re making it kind of hard to concentrate.”

“Uh huh...” Sitka nuzzled at the boy’s crotch, kissing the taut skin of his lower abdomen with closed lips. “Tell me...”

“Nnghhh! I gave two blow jobs, got given one, and got fucked once,” Jahke blurted, his fingers seeking to balanced himself by wrapping around Sitka’s horns. “Oh please, Sitka!”

“Please what?” Sitka teased, deliberately kissing the boy slower, touching him less as he felt Jahke heartbeat speed up.

“Please touch me again,” Jahke panted.

“And how would you like me to touch you Jahke?” He licked his lips, holding Jahke’s flushed blue gaze, but didn’t touch him.

“Oh gods! Please put my cock in your mouth and make me come!”

Sitka grinned proudly.

“With pleasure.”

He swallowed the boy down in one well practised movement and was rewarded with Jahke’s high pitched moan and the sensation of his fingers gripping tightly at his horns. Sitka hadn’t been aware that would be a turn on for him before, but there was something fantastic in knowing that without the handhold Jahke would have trouble standing. He skimmed his fingers down the back of Jahke’s thighs, encouraging him to step closer, then fumbled in the furs at the edge of the bed for the cork stopped bottle of scented oil he’d left there at some point. He slicked his fingers, parted the pert globes of the boy’s rear with his other hand, and slid a finger into his tight opening.

“Oh fuck!” Jahke half collapsed against him, and Sitka smiled in his head at the reaction his touch had produced. Jahke’s arse was no less fantastic than he’d remembered it, and Sitka was glad his imagination hadn’t gotten the better of him. When he inserted a second finger, the boy practically screamed, and Sitka pulled away from his swollen erection.

“You like that?”

“Ohgodspleasemore! Ahhh!”

The fact that his lover had stopped making coherent sense was a good sign, and Sitka curled his fingers inside the heat of Jahke’s body until the boy practically snarled at him.

“You gonna come for me, Beautiful?”

“Nghhh… ha… Sitka… please….”

Jahke was panting, his skin almost as warm an Shindae’s with the flush of pleasure which coloured him, and Sitka was proud. He hadn’t used a drop of compulsion on the boy, and here was Jahke holding his horns and begging him to touch his body again. Sitka took Jahke’s hardness into his mouth once more, applied pressure to a very specific spot inside him, and made sure to watch the boy’s face when he came. His seed was as sweet as his blood, and Sitka knew his original assumption had been correct: this was something he could never get bored of.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jahke gets used to talking about sex, and Tobias doesn't.

“I could get clothes like you had before, if you wanted.”

Jahke looked over his shoulder at his lover. Sitka was lying on the bed, propped up on his elbows, idly flicking through Jahke’s only book. He grinned to himself at a particularly raunchy passage, then chuckled as Jahke’s belt went clattering to the floor once more.

“The offer still stands.”

“No, I like to dress how you do.” Jahke frowned down at the loin cloth and began to unwind the fabric once more. “I just wish I could work out how to tie the damn thing myself.”

“Jahke….”

“What? I want to look like I belong here.” Jahke gave up on the loin cloth and returned to the bed. Sitka didn’t move, and so he settled himself across the demon’s back, leaning on his broad shoulders. “Which bit are you reading now?”

“The thing I did to you last night.” Sitka’s voice dripped with lust and remembered horniness. “I do so love making you scream.”

“You’re really good at that.” Jahke settled himself more comfortably along his lover’s back, and sighed happily when Sitka used one hoof to kick a blanket high enough so he could reach it and cover them both. “What did you say it was called again?”

“Rimming.” Sitka flicked to the back of the book, and the unrelated etching of a double headed creature with a young man which had captivated Jahke the first time he’d seen it. “I know a guy like that. They’re nice. You want me to introduce you?”

“Ummm….” Jahke was suddenly embarrassed by the swelling of his crotch, which he was very aware Sitka could feel against his lower back. “Maybe some time, just not yet.”

Sitka abandoned the book and rolled over before Jahke could escape, keeping the young man pinned with big hands on his hips.

“What’s wrong, Beautiful?”

Jahke bit his lip and frowned. He’d been in Hell nearly two weeks, or more than a tenday, which was apparently how time was measured in the Inner Circle, and still he felt lost. He couldn’t dress himself properly, and found it almost impossible to form a coherent sentence in front of anyone other than Sitka or Tobias without stuttering. Even Shindae, with whom he had already had excellent sex, had made him yelp in surprise coming down the stairs the previous day, and Jahke had gone scurrying back to his room, trying to stave off another moment of panic and terror. He’d finally met the last member of the house, and what had apparently been the big moss-green scaled snake’s friendliest smile had sent him quivering into Sitka’s arms.

“Nothing,” Jahke lied unhappily. “I just wish I was more experienced.” He traced swirling patterns on Sitka’s dusky skin, then took the book from his fingers and closed it with a snap. “And I wish there was something else to read!”

Sitka stretched beneath him, folded his arms behind his head, and Jahke became very aware of what his naked proximity was doing to the anatomy of his lover. Jahke walked two fingers down the demon’s front and wrapped a bold hand around his burgeoning erection.

“Mmmmm… not so shy now.”

“That’s because it’s you.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Jahke leant down to kiss the demon whose bed he shared. “Ain’t no other demons as sexy as you.”

Sitka kneaded his arse in an appreciative manner.

“You say that now, but you’re gonna fall head over hooves for the Prince when you met him, just like everyone does.”

“I don’t have hooves- ahh!” Whatever else Jahke was going to say, it was subsumed underneath the experience of being invaded by his lover’s deft fingers.

“There’s my boy… gods you’re beautiful when you blush like that. You wanna do that thing we read on page thirty-four?”

“Again?” Jahke wriggled against his the demon, then used his free hand to take one of Sitka’s horns and pulled his lover up until he was sit in his lap. “No. I want you to bite me again.”

“Really?” Sitka could not have sounded more pleased if he’d tried, and Jahke loved that he’d made the big demon so happy.

“Yeahhhh...” Jahke purred as he was manhandled into position. “I like it when you’re rough. NGHH!” Jahke cried out as he was swiftly reamed.

Sitka stilled.

“Too rough?”

“No! Keep going!” Jahke took Sitka’s face between his hands and kissed him passionately. A small part of him wondered if perhaps he was weird to have grown so used to Sitka’s exotic features already, but as the demon pierced his skin, he decided he didn’t really care.

Afterwards, he lay in Sitka’s arms, his spine pressed against the demon’s side, and held Sitka’s hand over his own heart.

“I want-”

“Already?” Sitka sounded genuinely surprised, and more than a little smug. Jahke rapped his arm with his knuckles.

“I came twice already! Can’t you think of anything else?”

“With you lying in my arms? Heck no.” Sitka kissed his hair and murmured wordlessly for a moment. “Go on then, what is it you want?”

“More books?” Jahke smiled to himself. “You said you collect all sorts of things, but you haven’t been Upstairs since the day after I got here.”

“I wanted to spend time with you.”

Jahke brought Sitka’s hand up and kissed his palm.

“Thank you. When you go next, could you bring me books?”

“Sure. Any special requests?”

“Stories, and books on history, and art. And more cookbooks, and some kids books for Tobias.”

“Come again?”

“Books he can learn to read from by himself. You remember learning to read, right?”

Sitka frowned, apparently thinking hard.

“Maybe? It was a long time ago.”

“Hey, you’re the one who said we should keep him happy, and he cooks way better than the food I’m used to.”

“Well aren’t you the people pleaser.” Sitka grinned into his hair, and Jahke could tell just from his tone the thought was arousing him already. “And you want more delightful pornography?”

“Huh?”

“Like that,” Sitka waved a hand at the much thumbed copy of _A Gentleman’s Boy_ , “I swear some worlds are just bursting at the seams with the stuff.”

“Really? Will there be different… activities?” Jahke couldn’t keep the excitement from his voice.

Sitka laughed happily.

“Beautiful, I promise to show you everything.”

*

Jahke stood with his ear pressed against the bedroom door and listened to the rumble of the panther and the hiss of the naga. Only when he was certain that both Kiorl and Inai had retreated into their respective rooms, and shut the doors, did he makes his was out into the passage which ran the length of the house. Sitka had helped him dress before he’d left, a process they’d needed to repeat twice because Jahke found it near impossible to be touched by the black demon without becoming instantly aroused, and Jahke was looking forward to his lover returning from Upstairs with presents for him. He used the narrow back staircase to descend to the kitchen, where Tobias was sitting by the stove, tracing individual letters on a page with one finger, and stirring something in a cast iron saucepan with the other hand.

“Porridge?” he offered, without looking up.

“I can get it.” Jahke had always been used to doing things for himself, though he had learnt the reason Tobias generally served the food was to stop Sitka from eating everyone else’s portions. “Thank you. Is there any more honey?”

Tobias nodded, his brow creased in concentration, lips moving silently as he read.

Jahke found the honey in the pantry, the one without the enchanted ice blocks, took a bowl and a spoon and ladled himself out a portion of warm breakfast. He passed behind Tobias to return the jar to the shelf where the other sweet preserves resided, because Tobias hated it when people didn’t clear away after themselves, and peered over the young man’s shoulder at the book.

“You’re going to make Hollandaise sauce?”

Tobias nodded.

“Your mate promised to bring me back one these salmon things, and you sounded keen on it the other day.” Tobias glanced up from the page with a soft smile, “and I was hoping it might tempt you to actually join us all for dinner.”

“Sorry, my what?” Jahke had heard others use the term before, but it had never been applied to himself.

“Your mate. Sitka.” Tobias frowned. “You do like him, right?”

“Yes! Of course I do.” Jahke wondered if a month ago he would have ever considered saying such a thing about a demon with horns and hooves.

“You want to stay here with him?”

“Yes?” Jahke frowned, unsure quite where Tobias’s line of questioning was heading.

“Then he’s your mate. Like Zai and I.”

“Does that mean I'm not allowed to have sex with other-” Jahke clapped a hand over his mouth before he finished speaking, hardly believing he’d just blurted out such a private desire. It was one thing to have Sitka tell him in the privacy of their bedroom that he could indulge in sexual fantasies, and quite another to just openly ask the question as though the whole conversation hadn’t been theoretical.

“Well, that’s up to you.” Tobias shrugged. “Jahke, come help me with this? I remember most of the letters in this word but I can’t work out what it says.”

Jahke finished his porridge, placed the bowl and spoon in the sink, and took a seat opposite Tobias along the breakfast bar. He knew he should have also asked Sitka to bring paper, inks, and some feathers for quills, because he honestly couldn’t remember if he’d ever gone so long without writing something down before. He half turned the page and smiled at the word Tobias was pointing to.

“ _Thoroughly_. It looks a bit like ‘through’ I know, all the ‘th’ and ‘ou’ words can get tricky, there’s so many options.” Jahke faced the book back towards Tobias, and pointed to each word as he read. “Whisk in each drop of butter thoroughly before adding the next until the sauce begins to thicken.” He scanned the recipe. “This looks kind of complex, are you sure you want to bother? I’ll eat whatever you want to cook, I don’t mind.”

Tobias laid down the spoon he’d been holding in a very deliberate manner.

“Jahke, I have been cooking the same food since I got here. The same! Apart from accidental experiments with some of the weirder ingredients the guys have brought me from Upstairs, or the Outer Circles. I haven’t learned a single new recipe since I came to Hell. Not one!” For a moment the young man looked like he was about to cry, and he inhaled deeply, fist clenching and unclenching by his side before he continued. “How old do I look to you?”

“Hey, I remember what Sitka said about how long you’d been here, I know you’re not that-”

“Jahke!”

“Fine! I don’t know. You look younger than me.” Jahke frowned. Tobias certainly looked young, hardly young enough to even begin serious studies in the archives of the museum, but he knew the other man was older than himself in years and experience.

“Eighteen.” Tobias snapped bitterly. “I was eighteen when Zai came and ripped me away from everything I’d ever known. I’d only been working in the kitchen at the Inn for two years, I was still in training! There was so much I was going to learn...” Tobias wrapped his arms around his chest and turned away. “And instead I got stuck here where I couldn’t learn anything. The guys think my food is good only because they have such low standards! Whenever they bring friends over everyone always praises my cooking, but if you ask them what they eat in their houses, the answer is invariably shit their scavengers can steal, and whatever dead thing they burnt over their hearth.”

Tobias finished his sentence by glaring up at the ceiling, and Jahke was suddenly reminded that the young man and his mate could communicate when they weren’t in the same room.

“I don’t much feel like being very charitable right now, thanks.” He muttered. “Zai’s right, some of them don’t always burn everything.” Tobias glared at the recipe for Hollandaise Sauce, as though willing it to make sense by force alone. “So yes, I’m going to make your damn sauce, even if it is fiddly, and learn what to do with a salmon-”

“It’s a fish.” Jahke interrupted, wishing he hadn’t.

“Fine, I’ll grill it.” Tobias stared at him levelly across the breakfast bar. “And you and Sitka are going to join the rest of us for dinner.”

“Hey, whoa...” Jahke put up his hands, as though Tobias’s words were a threat like the wooden spoon he was once again brandishing. “I’m not sure-”

Each day he had spent in Hell so far, Jahke and Sitka had eaten together, either in the big kitchen, or in their room, and just as it had been that morning, Jahke had done his best to ensure that no one apart from Tobias was around when they did so. He’d half assumed that Sitka going to fetch their portions and bringing them upstairs was normal behaviour, but then he’d overheard Shindae complaining of his friend’s absence at the table, and knew it was not so. But the idea of being in one room with all the other people who lived in the house scared him so much that he wanted to hide under the blankets of Sitka’s bed and never leave. It was almost enough for him to ask his demonic lover for compulsion, but he also didn’t enjoy the idea of not being in the control the first time he met them all together – or breaking Tobias’s rule of no sex in the kitchen.

“You want to stay here, in Zinkara Rumah, and live with Sitka? And me, and Zai, and everyone? Yes?”

Jahke nodded mutely.

“Family meal. Tonight. No excuses.” He took Jahke’s hand across the bar and held him tightly for a moment. “You’re part of this family now Jahke, even if it is weird and sometimes covered in blood.”

Jahke turned to look at the door to find Zai arriving through it with a soft smile for the man he loved, dressed in a richly embroidered tabard which made Jahke instantly jealous.

“I ain’t covered in blood,” Zai’s eyes looked like he was saying a lot more, but he grinned at Jahke. “Nah, it wouldn’t fit you. You’re too slim. You could ask Sitka to get you clothes of your own, but I gotta say, I like that look on you.”

“Umm... thank you.” Jahke’s pride at his appearance was at war with his residual fear of the imposing grey furred demon. His many sharp fangs only served to enhance his dangerous presence.

“I don’t know why you’re still scared, Jahke. The guys already like you way more than they did me.”

“They love you,” Zai interjected.

“They’re terrified I’ll stop feeding them if they piss me off.” Tobias countered. “Anyway, you’ll fit right in, especially with thoughts along those lines.”

Zai arched an eyebrow at him and smirked, Tobias looked sullen, and suddenly Jahke realised what Sitka had been talking about when he’d been warned about getting trapped in conversation with two empaths at the same time.

“You ought not to think so loud, Jahke.” Zai was still grinning in an unnerving predatory manner.

“Umm… can I ask a question?” Ever since the day he’d seen the four demons standing naked together in the bathroom, Jahke had been unable to wipe the image from his mind, even though Zai, Kiorl, and Shindae all terrified him in turns.

“You may as well.”

“Sitka says you guys have all had sex.” Jahke received all the confirmation he needed with Zai’s broad grin and bright eyes. He turned to Tobias. “Have you ever had sex with Sitka? Or any of them?”

Tobias stopped what he was doing and laid down his utensils with very hard and precise gestures.

“No.” he replied shortly. The young man crossed to the cold pantry, walked in, and shut the door behind him.

“Ohhh….” Jahke bit his lip softly, wondering why his question had caused such offence to the man he was starting to think of as his friend, then shivered in surprise when Zai laid a hand on his shoulder.

“Jahke, it’s OK. My mate… does not talk about sex. Nor does he participate in sharing. You have not offended him, nor will you with that question, it is just a conversation he prefers not to participate in. He is a very private person.”

“Oh,” Jahke said again, feeling stupid and slightly embarrassed. Then he realised the thought Zai had felt in his mind when he’d been looking at the yellow-eyed demon with his broad shoulders and ever twitching tail, and became very embarrassed.

“One day when you are ready to finish that thought, I will be very happy to oblige, dear Jahke.”

There was a long pause, during which Zai’s yellow eyes narrowed, as though thinking hard, and Jahke understood there was another conversation going on without him still. Eventually the door to the cold store opened, and Tobias walked back out into the kitchen with a block of parchment wrapped butter in one hand, and continued as though nothing had happened. Zai touched his wrist briefly, and Tobias smiled in some special, private way which made Jahke a tiny bit jealous of the connection they shared. Tobias scanned the recipe again, then smiled at him.

“Zai can fix your neck, by the way.”

“Sorry?” Jahke glanced between the two of them and placed a hand on his neck, wincing as he touched too heavily at the place where Sitka had bitten him.

“It’s his special skill. They all have one.”

“Like Sitka’s compulsion?”

“Gods, that boy has it lucky. You know how many people would kill for an ability like that?” Zai sighed wistfully. “I swear that’s why Nassau put him here with Kiorl, so no one would touch him.”

Jahke felt his heart pound erratically at Zai’s words.

“Sitka’s in danger?”

“No, no,” Zai’s voice was soft and soothing, just like his warm fur as he touched Jahke’s arm. “Not now, not for a long time. But when he was younger… being immortal does not actually guarantee that you’ll live forever, and most demons aren’t as nice as your Sitka.”

“All demons have one ability, but they can get more.”

“How?” Jahke asked, regretting the question as soon as it was formed.

“You have to kill and consume your opponent.” Shindae answered from the doorway. “Don’t ask Kiorl about his abilities, especially if you’ve already eaten.” The demon rolled his shoulders, and the lava trails which wove over his skin crackled with brightness. “And I brought you this, Tobias.” He placed a thin canvas sack down on the work surface, and they all had to step back as Tobias opened it eagerly.

“Oh, they’re huge!”

“We figured two would be plenty.”

Tobias needed both hands to heft the enormous silvery grey-speckled fish, grinning broadly. Jahke wasn’t sure he’d ever seen one of his favourite foods whole before. As Tobias set about filleting and descaling the salmon, Jahke found Shindae watching him closely.

“Where’s Sitka?” Zai’s conversation had left him worried by his lover’s absence.

“I sent him to go file paperwork at the office. It’s way past being his turn. He gave me something for you too, though.” Shindae jerked his head in the direction of the stairs, and Jahke got up to follow him.

“Don’t be going anywhere Jahke. I’m going to need you to re-read this thing again… probably.”

Tobias didn’t bother to look up when he spoke, but Jahke nodded anyway, and followed Shindae towards the back stairs and the soft clucking of the chickens in their pen, wondering why he was still so nervous of the other demon when the last time they’d been in the same room Jahke had rather enjoyed sucking his cock.

“Don’t worry, he’s practically stolen you a whole damn library, but he gave me this. Said page forty-two might be of special interest.”

Jahke took the book from Shindae’s fingers, and brushed motes of fallen ash from the plain cover. It was thinner, and larger in format than the books he was used too, and the pages were slightly shiny, but he flicked quickly to the page Shindae directed, not really letting his brain focus on the rest of the content. Then he swallowed audibly.

“Sitka thought I might be able to help you guys out,” Shindae whispered in his ear. The warmth of his voice was so close to the first time Jahke had heard it that he had to tear his eyes from the page to prove to himself he wasn’t still in the Reading Room. He looked back, praying his erection wasn’t completely obvious through his clothes, then glanced up at Shindae, who smiled. “How about it pretty one? You going to let me come worship you again?”

Jahke wished Sitka was there. He wished he could just let the demon who shared his bed make the decisions, wished Sitka could just compel him to answer, or not answer. He wished there was a reason other than his own desire and curiosity which made him look the lava patterned demon in the eye and say:

“Yes.”

Because then it wouldn’t have meant he was actually depraved and damned, just captured and coerced. But Sitka wasn’t there, and he wasn’t actually scared of Shindae, and no one and nothing actually forced him to say it, all over again.

“Yes.”

“Oh I am glad Sitka brought you home.”

“Me too.”

“I’ll see you after dinner.” Shindae took his hand, kissed his knuckles in the most intimate version of a formal gesture Jahke could have imagined, and left via the back stairs, whistling to himself in obvious pleasure. Jahke watched him go, the book clutched tight in his hand.

“Jahke, get your mind out of your pants! You still have dinner to get through, which means I still need to know how to cook the damn thing!”

He wandered back over who where Tobias stood with a whisk, a pan, and a bowl of molten butter, in a daze.

“Hmmm?”

“Jahke!”

“Sorry!” Jahke scanned the recipe again. All the words made sense, but he didn’t exactly know what the expected result of each action would be, just that the final result was tasty. “You know I can’t cook, right?”

“He doesn’t need you to cook, he just needs to teach him how to read what to do. Ooh, new porn!” Zai filched the book from his hand with quick claws.

“Hey!”

“Nu-uh. You can have it back when my mate is satisfied.” Every inch of Zai’s posture displayed his self assured attitude, right down to the cocky twitch of his tail. “Food first, everything else is an afterthought.”

“I never thought I'd hear _you_ say _that_.” Tobias quipped.

“Hey, you want his help or not?” Zai winked conspiratorially. “Cause I'd be real good at page forty-two too you know.”

“ZAI!” Both the young men admonished him in unison, and the demon laughed.

“I’ll leave you boys to it.”

Tobias rolled his eyes as his lover left.

“Demons… overgrown children, the lot of them.” He paused. “Jahke? I’m glad you’re here.” The empath reached out and took his hand, squeezing for a heartbeat. “Now stop imagining my mate naked, and read this instead.”

Laughing, Jahke bent himself to the task he was given, and in between being told to stand and stir things whilst Tobias poured butter or eggs from one vessel to another, he taught the other man to read.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the boys have excellent sex, and Sikta gets into a fight he absolutely can't handle.

Jahke placed his and Sitka’s empty plates in the sink with a smile, and glanced along to where Tobias and Zai were talking without saying very much at the back end of the kitchen. Dinner had been over a while ago, and Jahke had stayed to watch his friend pipe meringues into fat little stars before searching through one of the newly acquired recipe books Sitka had come home with for something he remembered eating once called a macaroon. Now he could hear Sitka’s hooves and Shindae’s low chuckle out in the foyer, and he smiled to himself at the thought of what was to come. He coughed to attract his friend’s attention.

“You were wrong, earlier.”

“Sorry?” Tobias frowned gently.

“You’re a really good chef, Tobias. I’m glad I get to live here with you.” Jahke beamed.

“Oh.” Tobias’s expression made it plain that it had been a long time since he had believed any compliment given to him. “Thank you.”

As Jahke turned to go, he heard Zai’s smooth voice speaking with with pride.

“See Sweetling, I’ve always said you’re talented...”

He was going to laugh, because even though Zai still made him shiver with fear, the fact that he had a pet name for Tobias was sweetly adorable. He didn’t get the opportunity, because Sitka was waiting for him at the foot of the stairs, one arm looped around Shindae’s waist in a casually intimate gesture, and the sight of the pair of demons smiling at him so broadly almost made Jahke swallow his tongue.

“Hey Beautiful.”

“You coming up, pretty boy?”

Jahke stared at them, the way they stood together, and his brain took the picture Shindae had shown him in the book and the memory of the four demons standing naked in the bathroom together and mixed them up until Jahke thought his heart might actually try and pound it’s way out of his chest. He couldn’t find his voice in order to say anything, so walked to Sitka and placed himself under the demon’s arm in order to be lead up to their room.

“Wow… that’s a lot of books.”

Sitka chuckled happily.

“Told you it wasn’t too many.”

“You’re an idiot bud.” Shindae’s voice held no derision, but his laugh turned into a sigh as he saw where Jahke was looking. “Uh oh… You think if we start without him, he’ll actually notice?”

“C’mon Shindae, no one loves books that much.” Sitka’s words were accompanied by the sounds of belts, buckles, and fabric falling to the floor.

“Really? Mmmm… he might.” Shindae’s laugh turned into a groan as he fell back onto the bed. “Nnghhh! Ye gods I almost forgot how good you are at that!”

Jahke tore his eyes from the enormous bookcase and the stacks of assorted books Sitka had piled haphazardly on both its shelves and the surrounding floor, and turned to find Shindae on his bed, lounging in the furs, his lava patterns glowing hotly as Sitka worked his heavy erection with one hand, grinning happily. His horned lover leant forwards, and Jahke stared as the pair kissed deeply.

“Ohh….”

“You joining us, Jahke?” Shindae’s voice was remarkably level for a person who was being expertly manipulated in a very intimate manner. “I’m sure if you’d rather watch, that’s good too. Right Sitka?” Shindae took the horned demon’s chin between two fingers and brought him close for another openly pornographic kiss. “You’re not the only one here who can be made to scream in bed.”

Sitka groaned against his friend, and Jahke felt his skin growing hot as he watched them. Sitka was pulled into Shindae’s lap, both demon’s inhaling sharply as their very different erections touched, and Jahke could not have torn his gaze away for all the books in the South Bank Library. Sitka wrapped a hand around them both and grinned at him.

“C’mon Beautiful. Come have a good time with us.”

Back in the library, Jahke had wished he was the sort of brave individual who had adventures and amazing experiences. As he stepped up to the bed, Shindae’s free hand wrapping around the back of his thigh, he knew the nervousness he felt had nothing to do with the fact that his lover’s were demons. He watched, bright eyed, as the two friends kissed again, then Shindae whispered something dirty into Sitka’s ear, and the both grinned as Sitka reached out and took Jahke’s eager erection between his lips.

“Ohhhhh….”

Sitka’s mouth was traded for Shindae’s, the lava-eyed demon’s unnatural hotness made Jahke whimper and whine, doubly so when Shindae manipulated his bedmate into position, and Jahke watched his lover being impaled on the demon’s hot cock. Then he was being encouraged to join them, kneel in the centre of the bubble of sweat and lust the pair of them had created. Somewhere in between kissing and being fondled and being fucked, Jahke discovered that he no longer cared about being nervous, because playing around in bed with his companions was just so much more fun.

*

It wasn’t until Sitka returned with a large tankard of water that Jahke realised how thirsty he was, and he broke the happy, lazy kiss he’d been sharing with Shindae to sit up and hydrate. Sitka kissed the back of his neck and slid happily back into bed with them.

“I can’t believe you’re not tired,” the horned demon sighed, “I was sure I’d come back to find you both passed out.”

“I’m exhausted, babe.” Jahke set the tankard down and reached over to kiss his mate deeply.

“Oh I don’t know,” Shindae’s tone dripped with suggestion, “I think he’s still got a little more left in there.”

“I came three times already!” Jahke turned, but he couldn’t be angry with the lava patterned demon, because two of those orgasms had happened with Shindae’s cock buried deep inside his body, his name between Jahke’s lips

“True,” the demon grinned at Sitka conspiratorially, “but I still reckon we could make you scream one more time.”

“We still haven’t actually done page forty-two,” Sitka reminded them both.

“Fuck page forty-two,” Shindae replied, wrapping an arm around Jahke’s narrow waist and pulling him back against his chest. “I wanna watch him lose control completely.”

Jahke purred against his lover as Shindae’s big hands roamed across his chest, then took him behind one knee, lifting his legs over the demon’s own so that he was spread open. Shindae’s incredibly warm fingers teased at the base of his cock, and Jahke blushed to discover that the demon was right, and he was already swelling at the thought of yet another new experience to be found with the pair.

“What do you say, Sitka? Think we can get him to scream for us again?”

“Beautiful?” Sitka kissed him, and Jahke returned the gesture with force. His mate had been sweetly ensuring he was still enjoying himself at each of their suggestions, and not once had Jahke asked him to use his powerful and intoxicating gift.

“Yes.”

Shindae ploughed into him as soon as his consent was given, and Jahke clutched at his mate as he was once again thoroughly reamed. Sitka’s dark eyes shone with unbridled lust and adoration as he watched him being fucked, and Jahke found it suddenly hard to breathe as he realised the horned demon who had stolen him away from his life loved him.

“Ahhh! Ha…nnnnnghhh, Sitka!”

Shindae laughed as he jerked his hips, making Jahke whimper once more.

“Come join us bud. Let’s show this pretty boy a _really_ good time.”

Shindae wrapped an arm under each of Jahke’s, and the young man found himself suddenly bound against the lava demon’s broad chest. Sitka’s face was incredibly close, they kissed softly, and Shindae growled in his ear.

“Breathe….” Shindae reminded him, and Jahke cried out sharply as Sitka’s ridged and twisted member prodded at his already filled entrance, and screamed as he was invaded again. “Oh gods yes...” the demon hissed.

“NnnnnYAH! Ohfuckohfuckohfuck please Sitka...”

“Scream for us, Beautiful….”

“AAAHH!”

Jahke would have collapsed with the pressure of the pleasure within him, but he was held in place by Shindae’s strength. The lava hot demon panted and groaned in his ear, kissing shoulder and neck, and Jahke felt him quiver as Sitka’s rocking thrusts pleasured them both. When Shindae wrapped super warm fingers around Jahke’s pulsing erection he cried, whimpered incoherently, and begged for release as he was pleasured. It didn’t take long, and the thick stone walls could be damned, because Jahke already knew there was no way everyone hadn’t already overheard him getting fucked.

Sitka held on the longest, but soon he too was collapsing on the bed, his hair sweaty, every muscle suddenly slack after his orgasm. Jahke reached out for his hand, and smiled when Sitka’s fingers squeezed him back.

“Was it everything you wanted, Beautiful?”

Jahke found he still had enough energy to lean up, push himself away from Shindae’s warmth, and kiss his lover. Sitka practically purred.

“How could I have known to want that? That was… I can’t think of a good enough word.”

“I can think of several,” the horned demon countered.

“Mmmm… tasty Sitka.” Jahke kissed him again, delighting in his soft, unhurried lips.

“If you two are going to spend the night being all cute, I’m going to take my leave.” Shindae rolled his shoulders as he rose, stretching over-worked muscles with a grin. “No offence boys, but sleeping is best done in one’s own bed.”

Jahke reached for the black and fiery demon, and was rewarded with another long, toe-curling kiss.

“Mmmm… you are gorgeous, and very talented. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Jahke sighed, exhausted.

“And you...” Shindae kissed his friend with equal fervour. “Let’s just say being with your boy here makes you better. I’m so glad you brought him home.” Shindae yawned as he straightened, all his inner fires dimming for a moment in fatigue. “’Night boys. Be good now.”

By degrees, Jahke found himself in a familiar position, using Sitka’s shoulder as a pillow whilst the other demon held him close.

“We should shower.”

“Later,” Sitka murmured.

Jahke spared a glance for his mostly empty bookcase.

“I should organise the books.”

“Haha! It’ll keep until morning babe.”

“OK.” Jahke settled himself once more against his lover, listening to Sitka’s heartbeat, sounding so much like his own.

“Jahke?” the demon sounded as though he was right on the edge of unconsciousness.

“Mmm?”

“I love you.”

The young man pulled himself out of his dreamy state and turned to look at his lover properly, but by the time he had, Sitka’s only reaction was to snore gently. Jahke smiled to himself, telling the big demon that he loved him back would keep until morning too.

*

“You want to go out?”

Sitka frowned at the young man who, despite being up half the night trading pleasure and orgasms, was already clean, dressed, and re-organising the vast array of books Sitka had found for him to include those from the latest haul. Jahke had learnt to tie his own loin cloths at some point in the past Mese, and Sitka couldn’t help but be proud that in less than the time between Eostra and the Summas festival, the human boy he’d brought home had began to move around the house like he’d been there all his life. Sitka would never had admitted it, lest it make the boy feel guilty, but he’d missed not joining his housemates for dinner in the evenings. Now Jahke sat next to him at the bar, and talked with him and the others about their days as though listening to Inai’s stories of demons returning through the portals with new crops from the Reaping Fields was perfectly normal.

“Yes. I want to go out.” Jahke turned to smile over his shoulder as he made space on the shelf for a slim volume Sitka had chosen purely for the image of the cover showing two men with their arms looped around each other’s shoulders in the sunset. “Zai thinks I’m ready.”

“Oh does he?” Sitka chewed his lip thoughtfully. Trust an empath to stick their nose in where it wasn’t needed.

The truth was, Jahke was more than ready to go outside and see the realm Sitka had brought him to live in: he’d not been given compulsion in more than three tendays, only to distract him before he would have otherwise walked in on Inai devouring his latest conquest, though he’d then proceeded to give Sitka the best blow job of his entire life bar none. Jahke no longer yelped or jumped when coming across one of their housemates suddenly, and though he still shivered when Kiorl spoke to him, Sitka knew it was just because the major demon of their house was so damn spiky all the time. It was Sitka who was worried about taking the boy out into the Inner Circle, and he knew he could not keep Jahke amused forever with new books.

What Kiorl had said to him when he had arrived back at the house that first night with Jahke unconscious in his arms still made him shiver. Jahke was beautiful, confident, perfect, and Sitka knew that someone would try and steal him. He just hoped whoever it was wouldn’t be stronger than him.

“Sitka?” Jahke smoothed the richly embroidered fabric of a short, open jacket across his shoulders with careful fingers. “You’ll come with me, right?”

“Of course, my love. Why don’t we walk Shindae to the office? I don’t have to go in today, and I can show you the sights on the way back?”

Shindae was pleased and surprised to have an escort on his way to work, though Sitka knew his old friend has not missed the sheathed xiphos which Sitka had hung from his belt. He wished he would have no need of the short sword on this or any other trip across the Inner Circle, but Jahke was wearing an embroidered red and cloth-of-gold loin cloth to match his jacket, and already they were drawing attention.

The route which they took bypassed the portals and crossed the entrances of several other houses before arriving at the office. Stores was collection of interconnected buildings, within which Sitka was fairly certain one could find anything in the ‘verse, given enough time to search.

“Are you going Upstairs?” Jahke asked the other demon sweetly.

“Not today, there is much paperwork to file. Is there something you need?”

Jahke pulled away from him, almost dropping the contact of his slim fingers in Sitka’s hand, and whispered something in Shindae’s ear which made his lava glow hotly. Sitka’s scavenging partner gave him a conspiratorial wink.

“I’ll see what I can do for you, pretty boy. Go see the sights, it’s a nice day for a walk.”

Sitka smiled when Jahke kissed his cheek and took his hand again more tightly, and Sitka turned him to look from where they stood on a little rocky outcropping, at the view. The Palace was in view, though not all of it, and Sitka pointed out the shape of Zinkara Rumah to his mate. From here the house seemed a long way off around the circle. He directed Jahke onto the broadest and best laid path which lead from Stores down to the West Portal.

“I didn’t think there would be so many plants,” Jahke mused as they walked, pausing to touch the long, fat leaves of a green aloe with red tips. A tiny snake, barely thicker than one finger and with shimmery orange scales appeared from a gap in the rock, flicked it’s tongue at them, then vanished once again between more stiff leaved plants. “Or animals. Are those birds?” He pointed to a menhir where two crows sat, arguing over nothing.

“Yes. The snakes work for Sathriel, the Devil.” Sitka knew he probably should have used his title, but it had been a very long time indeed since he had been in the divine presence. “The crows belong to Prince Nassau. They bring them news from around the circle. Nothing goes on here without someone learning about it.”

“So there are no secrets in Hell?” Jahke asked with his head on one side, watching the crows.

“Not unless you’re Tobias.” Sitka replied.

Jahke had stopped on the edge of the path to watch a river of languid magma ooze gently by, stepping quickly away when it spat, creeping closer once more as the hot liquid stone subsumed and melted a basalt chunk which had fallen in. Sitka watched the boy he loved with a smile, because of all the wonders in the ‘verse, Jahke was by far the most interesting and beautiful. The endless starscapes of The Way could be damned, because Sitka was perfectly content to be a clothes hanger as Jahke stripped off his jacket, and went hunting for another small stone to feed to the river. Shindae had been right, it was indeed a good day in the Inner Circle, and there was practically no breeze. Instead, ash from the fire mountains lay in tiny drifts between rocks, and Sitka half watched a slinky monitor lizard as it began to gather the flakes up for a quick meal. He could barely pull his eyes away from Jahke though, and it was only the sound of footfalls on the path which alerted him to the fact they were no longer alone.

Jahke tensed when he saw the other demons approaching, fled from the river, and pressed himself against Sitka’s side. Sitka hugged him tightly, hoping that the trio would pass without noticing them. Sitka was used to be unnoticed, he wasn’t high ranking enough to require deference, and not exotic enough to be stared at. He’d always sort of liked it that way. But Jahke was beautiful, unusually pale for Hell, and unavoidably new in his appearance. No one could have failed to notice him, and these demons were no exception.

“Who’s that?” The most powerful of the three stopped, and turned to rake Jahke with his eyes as they passed.

Sitka was so glad he had no siblings, because there seemed to be some law that declared if one brother was decent and good company, then the other must be a complete jerk, and Graccas’ brother was no exception. The hulking black minotaur had the remnants of thick white battle paint still in his fur, and had obviously just come from the Arena. Physical size was not always representative of strength, but Sitka had been in the stands plenty of times whilst Baccha obliterated his opponents, and he hoped his fear didn’t show. Baccha’s dark eyes narrowed as he looked between Sitka and the boy curved against his side.

“Who gave you away to this fool?” the demon asked, in what he probably thought was a sultry tone. The red scaled naga behind him whispered something to her companion, and both giggled evilly. Sitka shuffled a hoof nervously. “You’re much too pretty to be hanging out with him. Come along with me now.”

Jahke glared at the hand with hand beckoned him, and even though Jahke’s reaction was probably going to get him killed, Sitka couldn’t help but be thrilled by the power and defiance of the young man he loved.

“No.” Derision was written all over Jahke’s features. “I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Baccha snorted, the bovine sound made deeper and more threatening by his massive shape.

“Your master should have taught you better manners before allowing you out.” He stepped closer, but before he could snatch Jahke’s arm, Sitka moved between them, wishing he felt taller.

“You’re that scavenger...” The minotaur sneered at him, then paused, and raised an eyebrow in surprise. “He’s never _yours_? HA! Well that certainly makes things simpler.” Baccha smacked Sitka away with the back of one hand, his gesture almost careless, and yanked Jahke forward in the same movement. “I’ll show you what a real demon can do, pretty boy.”

“Get off me! Sitka!” Jahke’s confident dismissal had been firmly replaced by fear, and there was a quiver in his voice Sitka never wanted to hear again.

Baccha wasn’t paying him any heed, and Sitka drew his xiphos, darted forward, and made a tight, under armed slice at the minotaur’s wrist. Blood spattered on the rocks, Baccha roared, and Jahke twisted from his grip and ran, though not far enough for one of Baccha’s companions to try and capture him themselves. Sitka didn’t allow him to think of the result of this fight if either demon decided to help their friend out.

“You little shit!” Baccha held his arm for a moment, but he had very thick skin, and despite the blood, the wound was superficial, especially for a fighter used to continuing until one party in the battle was either passed out or dead. “I know you now, you’re one of Kiorl’s pets.”

Sitka bit back the retaliation on his tongue, because right about then he’d have given almost anything to see his major demon appear from around the corner.

“Your damn panther isn’t here to save you now, boy.” Baccha didn’t waste time posturing, but put his head down and charged.

Sitka barely had time to push Jahke out of the way, and ducked, trying to turn in the space under the minotaur’s huge arm. But he’d forgotten about the fighter’s other fist, and Baccha hit like a sledgehammer to his ribs. Sitka was sent sprawling across the path, but leapt up and away from the river as Baccha came after him again, every line of the minotaur projecting violence and rage. He gripped his sword tightly, set his hooves in the fallen ash, twisted as Baccha charged him, his blade flashing up and catching the minotaur across the chest in a long red slash. For half a heartbeat, Sitka felt pleased with himself, and then he realised that the blade had made nothing but a scratch in the demon’s hide, and such a wound would do nothing to quell Baccha’s anger. The big minotaur grabbed him around the throat and shoulder with one massive hand, and lifted him from the ground.

Baccha had his sword, the leaf-shaped xiphos blade tiny in his hand, and he grinned as he rammed it between Sitka’s ribs. The faun gasped, pain vying to fill up all of his senses, and tried to focus on the pale shape of Jahke. The boy was crying, screaming, beating at Baccha with ineffectual fists, and Sitka couldn’t bear to leave him like that.

Zai had always been confused as to why Sitka didn’t like to fight, because the empath had assumed the power which made people suggestible would be handy in close combat. Sitka had proved him wrong, and had it not been for Zai’s talented tongue would have spent weeks nursing the injuries of his cerebral victory. But now he had no choice. Sitka fought against his body’s urge to give in and black out, grabbed Baccha’s wrist with both hands, and poured compulsion through the connection as fast as he could.

The minotaur’s eyes became dark and hard as his inhibitions fell away, and he squeezed Sitka harder, his vision going blurry as he fought to breathe. But still he forced his power into the other demon, and the vice around his throat slackened until he was dropped unceremoniously, and incredibly painfully, onto the ground. Baccha turned to look at Jahke, so small and pale compared to his bulk, and Sitka wondered if his plan had backfired in a spectacular fashion.

“Get off him! Get off! Go and pick on someone your own size!” and then Jahke was with him, delicate hands on his chest, feeling for his heart, touching at the edge of the wound where his sword stuck from his side.

Baccha was still staring, dumbstruck, into the space where Jahke had been, and Sitka knew he had to give the compelled demon some kind of direction before whatever natural tendencies Baccha favoured swung into play.

“Yeah, go find your brother Baccha… he’d make a much better sparring partner.” Sitka managed to hold his voice together as he spoke, but the moment the minotaur turned away, he panted and bit his lip against the pain. Baccha’s friends were going with him, trying to talk to him, shooting glances back up the path at Sitka as they tried to work out what he’d done. “Ahhh! Oh gods….”

“Sitka! Sitka, what do I do? Oh, but you’re bleeding and what if they come back and I don’t think I can carry you,” Jahke babbled incoherently, “I don’t even know which way is home!”

“Shhhh...” Sitka caught Jahke’s wrist between two fingers, and sighed happily as the boy instantly stopped his fussing, settled on the ground beside him, and half lifted Sitka’s head into his lap. The demon smiled. “You’re really pretty, Jahke.” He laughed breathlessly, because his chest hurt in a complicated manner. “My head is on your cock.”

“Can’t you think about anything else?” Jahke stroked his face, and pressed two fingers to his lips. “Never mind. Thank you for saving me.”

Sitka blinked, the sky seemed very dark. A crow cawed somewhere in the middle distance.

“Sitka? What should I do? We can’t just stay here.”

He was about to formulate a plan, work out how to stand up, get back to the office, make sure Jahke was safe with Shindae before he passed out. But he was distracted again by the noise of the bird, and then a very welcome figure appeared on the path ahead. Sikta had never ben more pleased to see his major demon in his whole life.

“Oh, hi Kiorl.” he managed, and then passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please join us over on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SashaDistan).
> 
> This author responds to comments.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sitka isn't dead, and Jahke proves he totally knows how to handle an angry major demon.

Sitka blinked as his vision came back into focus. He was in the den, on his back, staring at the lute he had discarded a few evenings previously, when he’d discovered that playing for Jahke was an activity quickly bested by playing with Jahke, and music wasn’t quite so interesting as the young man’s demanding screams. His mate’s presence wasn’t immediately obvious, and Sitka tried to remember exactly how he’d got home. Then he felt the familiar but strange pressure of someone else in his head, and the less familiar sensation of his skin healing too fast.

“Hey Zai.”

“Evening...”

“Ha! Ahh! That tickles.”

“Good, that means it’s working.” Zai sat up, grinning broadly, and Sitka felt his friend probe his ribs with careful fingers. He winced, but it was more like pressing on a recent bruise than the sharp pain of being stabbed. “You scared us all for a bit there bud.”

“Sorry.”

“Ain’t me you should apologize too. Hey, whoa-” Zai laid a firm hand over his chest. “You’re still gonna be stiff and sore. And anyway, I wouldn’t want to interrupt them just yet.” Zai pressed a finger over his lips and cocked his head to one side. Sitka frowned, then turned his attention to the voices he could here coming from the kitchen and foyer.

“Damn stupid idiot! He’s lucky not to be dead!” Kiorl sounded incredibly pissed off, but Sitka figured there had to be a tiny mote of compassion in there somewhere, especially if the major demon had rescued him and brought them home.

“Don’t talk about him like that.” He’d been expecting Tobias’s voice, because their chef was well known for standing up to Kiorl’s temper, but Sitka blanched as he heard Jahke’s hard tone. “He saved me.”

Kiorl’s claws struck a sharp and painful noise from the stone.

“You wouldn’t have needed saving if he’d just done as I told him.” Kiorl’s snarl made Sitka shiver all the way down his spine, and he wasn’t even there. “Young demons are _not_ supposed to try and recruit humans!”

Jahke appeared in the doorway a moment later, holding a large bowl of steaming hot water and a wash cloth, and Sitka wondered how on earth the boy was managing to walk into the room so calmly with Kiorl’s visibly irritated presence following him. He laid the bowl down on a convenient end table, but before Sitka could smile at the boy he loved, Jahke whirled round to face the panther.

“Is there something you want to say to me, Kiorl?” he demanded.

Kiorl snarled, ears pressing flat back either side of his blue streaked mohawk.

“Do you know what’ll happen to you if he’s not strong enough to keep you?” Kiorl’s fangs flashed as he spoke, every line of his stance tense and angry. “You’ll die!”

Jahke turned back to look at him, and Sitka found himself holding his breath as the boy smiled.

“He looks plenty strong to me.” Jahke perched on the edge of the couch, took up the washcloth, and Sitka hissed as the hot, wet cloth was pressed against an open, shallow graze on his shoulder. Zai had only healed the wound which threatened to kill him, and Sitka hadn’t really been aware of his other lesser injuries until now. “Thank you Zai.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kiorl’s temper snapped with the audible gnashing of his teeth.

“One fight, which you didn’t even fucking win I might add, and if it wasn’t for the Prince’s crows and Zai’s tongue, you’d be dead! What’s going to happen the next time you take him out, Sitka?”

Sitka couldn’t hold the fierce blue gaze of this major demon, and wished Kiorl had chosen to harangue him somewhere else, after he was able to stand upright again, and preferably where his mate wasn’t. Sitka didn’t want the boy to be the subject of Kiorl’s wrath, but Jahke lent forward, kissed him, and turned to face the panther.

“Don’t talk to him like that. I am grateful you came to help us, but you don’t have to threaten him!”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Kiorl’s tail thrashed, giving motion to his anger and making Sitka flinch. “He’s not like Zai. He’s a minor demon, old compared to you, a fucking child compared to me! He can’t just up and keep you because he wants to. Power has to be earned.” Kiorl fixed him with a deadly glare. “And you haven’t.”

“He will!”

“What?” Kiorl’s tone was acerbic, but Jahke stood to face him, suddenly looking impossibly delicate and pale against the major demon.

“If he doesn’t have the power now, then he will. Demons live forever, right?”

Sitka groaned, knowing without the sudden tensing of Zai next to him what Kiorl was going to say.

“But you won’t.”

“Kiorl...” Zai’s tone was half warning, half resigned to the fact that their major was going to have his opinion out loud even if no one else wanted to hear it.

“Demons live forever, but you’re human. You’ll die. His power is going to be no use to you when you’re nothing but ash!”

To Sitka’s shock, Jahke did not collapse onto the couch next to him, but clenched a tiny, angry fist at his side.

“Do you have anything actually useful to say Kiorl?”

The panther hissed at him.

“Then kindly fuck off so I can look after my mate.” Jahke sneered.

Sitka fully expected the big demon to lash out at the boy, just as he had once done to Tobias when their chef had been new and human, but he didn’t. Kiorl snarled, flicked his tail, and turned on his heel.

“Don’t say I didn’t fucking warn them.” He snapped as he stalked away, and Sitka wondered exactly who he was talking to. A moment later, it didn’t matter, because whatever inner strength had been keeping Jahke upright ran out, and he fell into a quivering heap where he stood.

“Beautiful? Nnghh!” Sitka reached for the boy, but was forced to lay back instead, because Zai had been correct, and various bits of him still hurt uncomfortably. Jahke came quickly to his side, and Sitka wrapped the boy up in one arm, pulling him close. “You’re far braver than I ever gave you credit for. Thank you.”

Jahke squeezed his hand, looking like he might pass out any moment, and Sitka wondered how the boy had kept his composure for so long. Sitka had been the subject of Kiorl’s temper before, and it wasn’t an experience he was keen on repeating this century.

“Is he always so…?”

“Angry?” Zai finished with a smile. “Usually, yes. Kiorl’s job is to be a haughty, powerful son of bitch to pretty much everyone. He does sit at the left hand of the Prince after all.” Zai either saw or felt Jahke’s confusion, because his smile was tired. “Kiorl is the third most powerful demon in all of Hell. He is not an enemy anyone can afford to make.”

“Oh….” Sitka had the feeling if it had not been for Jahke’s already naturally pale complexion, he would have been able to see all the blood drain from the boy at Zai’s words. “Oh shit.”

“Babe?”

“I just argued with the third most powerful demon in Hell! He hates me!”

To Sitka’s surprise, Zai laughed.

“Oh pretty one, Kiorl doesn’t care enough about you to hate you. He cares about Sitka, though his reasons aren’t what you might call noble.” Zai stood, dragging a hand through his sleek hair. “It’ll look bad, and Nassau would be mad at him, if he let one of the demons of his house get killed – especially over something, no offence, so petty. Plus, Kiorl likes the status quo: no drama. Sitka dying would be a bigger drama than your recruitment. On balance, you’re the better option.” Zai paused, and Sitka knew he was listening to instructions intended for his mind only. “Well, gotta go boys. Try not to worry about Kiorl. He’ll come around in time.”

For a while after Zai departed, Jahke simply sat and used the wash cloth to remove ash and grit from Sitka’s many smaller wounds. Only once the boy was sat distractedly drawing swirly patterns on his abdomen did Sitka stop him with a gentle hand around his wrist.

“Jahke?”

“I’m sorry. I got you in trouble.”

Sitka frowned.

“You’re not the one who needs to apologise.” Sitka remembered the boy’s dislike of his atonements and frowned. “I’m so proud of you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Jahke? I’m sorry I’m not as strong as you thought I was. Kiorl’s right-” Sitka hated that nothing the panther had said was actually false. “-compared to him I’m not powerful, not at all. And I can’t defend you. Obviously.”

“Sitka?”

The horned demon turned to look at the pale boy he’d brought home and fallen in love with. Jahke took his jaw and kissed him hard enough to leave him breathless.

“Do shut up.”

*

Jahke glanced up from his prone position on the bed at the rather unusual sound of someone knocking on the door. In all the time he’d spent in Hell, which he was having trouble keeping track of without a physical calender, he’d never known anyone to knock. Usually the door would just swing open, regardless of what he and Sitka were doing.

“Come in Tobias.” Sitka called from the little desk, half of which was piled high with the books Jahke was currently reading, and laid down the handful of little bone chits he’d been sorting through.

“How’d you know it was him?”

Tobias smiled in the open doorway, and answered before Sitka could.

“Because I’m the only one who would check you weren’t naked before barging in.” He raised an eyebrow at Jahke, and the young man readjusted the back panel of his loin cloth with one hand. “I have the list for you, Sitka. There’s still time, right?”

“Sure. I'll be back by Halvas. Summas festival isn’t until Tanda. Four days prep will be enough?” Sitka took the paper Tobias proffered and looked it over. “Good gods, Zai’s handwriting is getting worse. The office must be pissed at him if he’s filling in forms like this.”

“Umm… actually, I wrote it.” Tobias shuffled his feet, and Jahke wondered when the last time he’d actually been nervous was. “You can read it OK?”

“No problems.”

Jahke’s curiosity got the better of him, and he abandoned his book, rolling from the bed and going to glance at the paper over his lover’s shoulder. Sitka presented him with a lengthy list of food stuffs, in enough quantity for a banquet. Tobias’s letters were well formed, but shaky, and not all the spellings were correct, but the whole thing was totally legible.

“You wrote this?”

“Yes. Mostly I just copied the word-shapes out of the books.” Tobias looked suddenly guilty. “Thank you, you’re a good teacher.”

“Happy to be of service.” Jahke spared a glance for his ever growing collection of books, wishing there was something useful he could do with them too. “So, what’s all the food for?”

“Summas.” Sitka smiled broadly. “High Fire festival, highlight of the year babe. We eat, we have guests over, it’s really hot and no one wears any clothes.”

“You are joking?”

“Nh-uh.” Sitka shook his head, but only a little. Jahke had stood too close to him before when his lover had gestured expansively, and being thwacked in the abdomen by a large curled horn was not as pleasant as it sounded. “High Fire festival is exactly as it sounds: the mountains burn brighter and taller, the fire vents all let off steam, it’s really warm, and no one has to go to work.”

“It’s the equivalent of their summer I guess,” Tobias explained. “Like how everyone used to rest after the harvest once the hay was in. They act even more like a bunch of lazy teenagers than they do now,” he jabbed the piece of paper Sitka was still holding. “And they all want feeding.”

Sitka grinned, looking up at Tobias with an eager expression. Jahke had never seen him appear so young before.

“Yes please.”

Tobias rolled his eyes.

“Did you invite anyone this year?”

Sitka didn’t answer, but turned to look at Jahke, and the young man reassessed his idea of Sitka looking young and almost innocent, because now his dark eyes shone and the hand which ran up Jahke’s thigh to rest on his hip was anything but virtuous. Jahke smiled, knowing he was blushing obviously at his lover’s unspoken suggestion.

“Good gods, could you two please not picture each other naked quite so vividly?” Tobias took a step back, his hands waving to dispel Sitka’s lust. “Oh I didn’t need to see that either! You’re incorrigible.”

“Thank you.”

“Shindae did, invite someone I mean, Kiorl too.” Tobias turned to Jahke, and the boy made sure to give the chef his full attention when he spoke. “Try not to freak out.” He turned even as Jahke nodded, muttering to himself as he left. “And I’d better not catch that damn elemental naked in the pantry again...”

Jahke stifled a giggle, and swung his leg over Sitka’s lap, all thoughts of returning to his reading forgotten.

“So, what happens at this festival of yours, apart from eating?”

Sitka raised an eyebrow at him, and Jahke was divested of his clothes in a few efficient movements.

“Is that right?”

“Mmmm… is that OK, Beautiful?”

“Yes.” Jahke kissed him hard, relishing the texture of Sitka’s soft lips and sharp teeth. As the demon began to lick down his neck, Jahke smiled, cradling the back of the demon’s head in both hands. “I was thinking that it might be nice to do something for Kiorl…”

*

“Are you sure about this?”

Jahke looked at his lover in the bathroom mirror, spat in the sink and rinsed out the little stiff bristled brush he’d cleaned his teeth with in a cup. Sitka re-settled the broad belt of his loin cloth across his hips with a small frown.

“You don’t want me to?” Jahke asked in return.

“What? No. Of course I want you to.” Sitka came to stand behind him and Jahke leant back against his broad, dark chest with a smile. “I want you to do whatever makes you happy, Jahke. And you’ll impress everyone, no doubt about that...”

“But?” Jahke took Sitka’s hand and made the demon hug him tightly. 

“I only want you to do it if _you_ really want to. We’re not beholden to him, no one’s going to make you do anything if you just wanted to go and watch instead.”

Jahke turned in the circle of his mate’s arms, wrapped his hands around the back of his neck and kissed him until Sitka had to step back or risk losing his balance.

“You should know by now that I don’t _just_ like to watch Sitka.” Jahke wriggled against the demon he loved, using his nakedness to best advantage. “And Kiorl’s sexy when he’s not being angry. I want to, and we do sort of owe him for saving you.”

“I’m gonna lie, that’s a rather good image, beautiful.”

“Thank you.” Jahke took Sitka’s hand and placed on against the back of his neck in a very deliberate fashion. “I don’t want to screw up or get scared. I belong here after all.” He stared at his lover. “Please Sitka?”

He’d never actually asked for Sitka to use his gift before, but as the demon smiled, Jahke felt the soft slide of compulsion down his spine as his inhibitions melted away. He purred, pressing himself against his lover, suddenly distracted by the shape of Sitka’s cock through his clothes.

“And I thought you wanted to show Kiorl a good time?” Sitka asked him with a smirk. “Turn around Beautiful.”

Jahke did as he was bid, there wasn’t any reason not to, and yelped in surprise and pleasure as Sitka parted his cheeks and slid a well lubricated finger into his hole.

“Other people might not be so worried, but I want you to enjoy yourself.” Sitka half growled in his ear, his voice like a very appreciative landslide. “And your arse is such a thing of beauty after all.” Jahke panted as he was prepared, suddenly feeling the need to steady himself against the stone sink, and yelped with surprise as Sitka finished with a quick slap of his behind.

“Will I do?” Jahke smiled.

“Oh yeah...” Sitka brushed a hand over his chest and the hard length of his pink erection, and Jahke moaned against him as a little more power slid through the contact. “Go on with you, I’ll be right behind.”

“Thanks babe!” 

The thought of what he was about to do distracted him from Sitka’s proud smile, and Jahke didn’t look back as he left the bathroom. If there had been a part of Jahke’s mind able to observe him without his inhibitions, he would have marvelled at how unashamedly he skipped down the grand staircase without a single item of clothing and a hard on for all to see. Sitka had told him that Summas went on for days, and the demons and the guests had laughed, and joked, and eaten their fill of Tobias’s excellent cooking, rested and bathed, and eaten again. Now there were voices from the den, the soft notes of someone playing pipes, and Jahke turned in that direction.

There was a high backed wing chair with ornately carved feet which was Kiorl’s favourite, and which Shindae referred to half-jokingly as ‘the throne’, and that was where Kiorl was sat, conversing with his guest, a slender fox-shaped person even shorter than Jahke.

“I do find them all a little dull, if we’re being honest.” The fox said.

“You’re wanting to move houses?” Kiorl asked him, a slight frown marring his features. His tail twitched, and an ear swivelled in Jahke’s direction before the panther turned to look at him. “My, my… what’s brought this on?”

Jahke bit his lip, and smiled. The pleats of Kiorl’s heavy kilt did little to disguise his burgeoning erection, and Jahke didn’t much care who watched as he stepped forward, holding Kiorl’s gaze.

“I came to celebrate Summas,” he replied simply, “and to say thank you.”

The tip of Kiorl’s tail flicked back and forth, and the big demon smiled broadly.

“And how do you intend to show your gratitude?”

Jahke didn’t bother answering him, because he was standing between Kiorl’s knees, and he knew exactly what he wanted to do. The demons he lived with were so different from each other, and Jahke had been dying to know what Kiorl looked like under his clothes. On his knees, he smiled up at the panther, wrapping a hand around the weighty length of his cock, and had the delight of hearing Kiorl purr as he wrapped his lips around it.

“Mmmmmm…. Well then.” Kiorl’s voice was remarkably steady considering his position, and Jahke felt he ought to change that if possible. “Ahhh! Sitka… so nice of you- mmmm... to join us.”

Jahke couldn’t look up to see his mate’s smile, but he heard it in his voice when he spoke.

“Enjoying yourself, Kiorl?”

“Very much. Nnngh! I see why you kept him.”

“You compelled him?” Shindae’s voice held a note of concern, and Jahke found it touching that the lava demon cared for him, but it was not nearly so interesting as the hard muscle filling his mouth. 

“Only because he asked me to. This is all his idea. Oh, hey Zai. You joining us?” There was pause, during which Jahke groaned happily as Kiorl’s hand closed around the back of his head, grabbing his hair. “Don’t hurt him Zai.”

“I won’t. Well hey there pretty one.” Zai’s voice was like silk, his fur velvet as he stroked down Jahke’s spine. “Aren’t you the most accommodating house guest….”

“Zai, too much talking.” Kiorl told him between gasped and jagged breaths.

Jahke wanted to say something boastful about how quickly Kiorl had gone from being controlled and reposed to sounding breathless and tense, but he’d always been taught not to talk with his mouth full, and when he felt Zai settle behind him, he was suddenly much too distracted to organise his thoughts into any type of coherence. Sitka had been right to prepare him, because Zai thrust into him without warning, and Jahke screamed despite himself. The demon held his hips with sharp tipped fingers, and Jahke balanced between the needlepoints of pain and the deep, hot, pleasure which was being stoked within him. Kiorl used the grip on his hair to tilt his face, and Jahke watched the panther’s slit pupils widen in delight as he sucked him. Then Kiorl was gasping, growling, and Jahke moaned as he swallowed.

“You are very talented.” Kiorl withdrew, rearranging his clothes with one hand, stroking Jahke’s hair with the other. “And you look very good with something in your mouth.”

“Ahhh… ha… thank you.” Jahke had expected the panther to stand, but was surprised when Kiorl leant down and kissed him. His kissed like he spoke, self-assured and full of power, and Jahke moaned openly against him. When he reached out to steady himself, he found his forearm held in the icy chill grip of the guest Shindae had brought to the house.

“May I join you?” the elemental asked him, his voice shedding clouds of misty cold as he spoke. 

Jahke couldn’t help but smile, even though Sitka’s compulsion had worn off long before.

“Yes please.”

* 

It was both with intense relief and a strange sense of loss when Sitka finally scooped him up in his strong arms and carried him up the stairs. Someone had already prepared the bathpool, and Jahke sank gratefully into the sweet scented steaming water, collapsing bonelessly against his lover.

“Did you have fun, Beautiful?”

“Oh yes. So much.” Jahke reached up and found one of Sitka’s twisted horns, anchoring himself to his mate, sighing as Sitka kissed the join between neck and shoulder gentlu. “Am I still beautiful to you, even after all of that?”

“Jahke,” Sitka's tone was as serious as he’d ever heard it, “if anything you are more beautiful. You were very popular. Icean was particularly taken with you.”

Jahke thought of Shindae’s pale blue friend and managed to blush.

“He was delicious. Like ice cream on a really hot day.” When Sitka didn’t respond, Jahke laughed softly. “We’ll find a recipe, I’m sure Tobias will make it brilliantly, just as he does everything else.”

“So you wouldn’t trade me?” Sitka asked, stroking his chest under the water. “Now that you’ve tasted more exotic and powerful demons?”

In the act of turning around, Jahke managed to dunk them both under the water, and so he clung to Sitka with his fingers weaving through the demon’s mane of damp ringlets, and kissed him as hard as he could with lips softly bruised from so much sex.

“Do I look like I want to be anywhere else right now?”

“No.”

Jahke smiled.

“I love you Sitka. Now take me to bed.”

“Yes, Beautiful. I’m s-”

“And stop apologizing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please come chat with us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SashaDistan)
> 
> This author responds to comments.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jahke gets new clothes and more besides, and a chance to show them off.

“Is that new?”

“Oh, hey Zai. Yeah.” Jahke stroked the remaining spare shelf of the beautiful lacquered bookcase with a smile. “Sitka and Shindae brought it from Upstairs. It won’t fit in our room, but Kiorl said I wasn’t allowed to fill the den with books.” He placed the last book onto the shelf and closed the finely glazed door. “Tobias said no-one really uses this room, and I thought it might be nice to keep the recipe books and some other stuff down here.”

Zai arched a steel grey eyebrow.

“All these are about food?”

“Four shelves,” Jahke replied proudly. “Novels are on the bottom.”

“And you’ve got some space free still.” Both turned at the sound of Kiorl’s return from the Palace. “Though I’m sure you’ll fill it soon enough.”

Jahke had become adept at divining where his housemates had been based upon their clothes and general demeanour, and Kiorl was wearing a richly embroidered tunic in a dozen shades of black, gold cuffs on his wrists, biceps, and tail. His smile was faint and knowing, and his mohawk had lost it’s height, lying back between his ears: Jahke was certain he’d spent the day at the palace. Sitka had finally found him enough paper and time to make a calender, and it was Rexsa, the day when the King was most likely to hold court. But observation was nothing compared to Zai’s empathic skills, and the other demon grinned at his friend.

“Pulling double duty again, are we Kiorl?”

“Fuck off, Zai.” Kiorl replied good-naturedly. He smiled broadly at Jahke, and the young man blushed, trying not to let it show that he was thinking about the big panther naked. Zai’s laugh told him he had not been successful. “I stopped by Nassau’s court today too. I have a present for you, Jahke.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, though why he can’t bloody tell you himself I don’t fucking know.” Kiorl rolled his eyes, the tip of his tail broadcasting irritation. “But if His Lordship wants it hand delivered….” Kiorl didn’t bother to finish his sentence, but held out the item to Jahke, who took it eagerly.

It was a book, small but nicely bound with a tooled leather spine and slightly faded gold blocked lettering. _Vestments and Ritual: A Guide to Ceremonial Clothing_. Jahke stroked the cover happily.

“The Prince of Hell sent me a book?”

“His Highness, Lord Nassau Del Rae, Commander of the Seven Armies, Last Scion of Ifrit, Master of Storms, Heir and Prince of Hell did not _just_ send you a book. Though knowledge of your love of them does appear to have travelled rather. Open it.”

Jahke did so, and held between two fingers a thick, hand lettered card similar to those Jahke had coveted when academics attended lavish dinners and parties.

“An invitation?”

“You’re wanted at the Palace.” Zai’s voice was almost reverential. “Oh Jahke. You have done well.”

When Sitka arrived home from the office, Jahke was lying on his favourite chaise, the book at his side, turning the invitation over in his fingers, reading the words for the hundredth time without really seeing them.

“Hey Beautiful.”

“Mmm...”

“Jahke?” There was a clatter as Sitka dumped whatever he’d been holding, before his hooves clattered across the stone floor. He fell to his knees next to Jahke and hugged his mate hard. “What’s wrong?” He paused. “What’s that?”

Jahke turned to the demon he loved and watched as Sitka read the card he’d already memorised, feeling elated and dreadful in turns.

“Prince Nassau wants to see us?” Sitka’s ready smiled faded as he met Jahke’s frown. “Beautiful, I don’t understand. This is a good thing.”

“Is it?”

“Yes. I was going to ask Kiorl if he would take us to court. We have to get you in front of Nassau somehow if we want to request for you to stay here forever, and it’s not like I’m senior enough to just… show up and expect to be seen.”

“But...” Jahke traced the fluid calligraphy with one finger tip. “Kiorl said no one has been summoned for a _private audience_ in many years, not since well before Tobias came. He didn’t sound happy about it.”

“Kiorl hates that we haven’t got to ask his permission for you to stay.”

“He wants me to leave?” Jahke half sat up, propped in his elbows, still holding the invitation.

“No Beautiful. Kiorl doesn’t want you to leave. You impressed him at Summas, and since then too.” Sitka ran a hand up Jahke’s bare thigh, and the young man sighed contentedly at the contact. “Kiorl likes to feel important, that’s all.”

“Oh, is that right?” Jahke smiled at his lover, he couldn’t help it, and Sitka climbed onto the chaise and pulled him into his lap with a growl. “I missed you too.”

“Excellent.” Sitka bent to kiss his abdomen, and glanced up through his mane of ringlets at the boy. “Beautiful?”

“There was something else too.” Jahke handed over the book, and hissed in pleasure as Sitka used his body as a table, spreading _Vestments_ open on his sternum, fingers stroking along his ribs and brushing his nipples as he turned the pages with interest.

“The Prince sent this?”

“Nnghhh! Yes...”

“Kiaza did always say he was fond of riddles.”

Jahke didn’t know who Kiaza was, and didn’t much care as Sitka’s fingers teased at the belted fabric around his waist. Sitka closed the book and kissed him hungrily.

“You should be wearing fewer clothes,” the demon rumbled against his skin, grazing his shoulder with his fangs.

Jahke took a last look at the book and the invitation before giving his demon lover his full attention. Sitka might have wanted him naked as quickly as possible, but riddles were fun, and Jahke already knew he was going to need new clothes if he wanted to impress the Prince.

*

Jahke stretched, pulling his muscles from the softness of sleep, and yawned with satisfaction. It hadn’t been many hours since he and Sitka had finally fallen asleep, and Jahke wanted to stay in the satisfied warm of their bed, doze, and dream some more about being so thoroughly fucked he hadn’t been able to remember his own name. But he’d awoken, so had his bladder, and he scowled as he realised he hadn’t brushed his teeth the previous evening. Feeling annoyed and faintly sticky, Jahke slid from the furs, softly hushing Sitka as the demon reached for him sleepily, and crossed the hallway to the bathroom.

Shindae was sat on the marble surface next to the sink, brushing his teeth, and Kiorl was reclining in the bathpool.

“Not so shy any more, eh Jahke?” the lava patterned demon grinned at him happily.

“Don’t go into the office with foam on your face Shindae, people might tease you.” Jahke turned to the panther. “Will you be much longer, Kiorl?”

“No, but you can join me if you don’t fancy a shower. There’s plenty of space.”

Jahke sighed gratefully, sat, and slipped into the perfectly hot water with a smile. Sometimes he could hardly believe he was now the type of person who was confident enough to be naked around his friends, share their baths and their beds, laugh at Sitka’s jokes, and argue good naturedly with Inai as they played cards. Kiorl passed him a glass bottle of scented soap which Sitka had brought back from Upstairs, and Jahke took a loofah and began to scrub at his sore muscles. His skin bore fresh marks from their rather athletic coupling, as well as a variety of claw-shaped punctures which had been healed by Zai’s gifted tongue until they were no more than faint pink reminders of past pleasure. He washed carefully around Sitka’s most recent bite.

“What’s the Palace like?”

“That’s today?” Shindae queried. “Damn, and I thought I was gonna get to go haul Sitka’s arse out of bed and go Upstairs for the day. We’ve got a list of special orders as long as my arm.”

“It’ll keep.” Kiorl told him. Jahke smiled at the panther, and wished he wasn’t in the bath where he couldn’t see what the demon’s tail was doing. Kiorl’s mood was best interpreted by the appendage, and though they were friends now, Jahke still found him intimidating. “You nervous?”

“Yes. I don’t want to do anything stupid, or get Sitka in trouble.”

“You won’t. Nassau’s a nice guy.” Shindae spoke as though the Prince of Hell was just any other random demon, and Jahke couldn’t help but be buoyed by the thought.

“He is also the only person who can give you what you desire.” Kiorl told him solemnly. “Tread carefully, but try not to be too scared.”

“C’mon Jahke, you’re clean enough. Get out of there before you get all wrinkled.”

Jahke clasped Shindae’s hands and was hauled bodily from the water in one smooth movement. The demon dropped a towel over his head and began to dry his hair.

“Nassau is the most powerful person you’re ever going to meet. And he’s beautiful too. If he thinks you’re worthy, then he’ll give you what you want.” Shindae was still smiling when Jahke emerged from the towel. “You’ll be lucky. I can tell.”

“Just make sure you’re lucky on the way _to_ the Palace,” Kiorl said as he exited the bathpool. “Remember what happened the last time you went outside.”

Jake gulped.

“You can’t come with us?”

“Ha! If Sitka has the balls to ask Nassau for his consideration of you, then he’s gotta get you there all by himself. Just… keep your head down, OK Jahke?” The big panther combed the boy’s hair with his fingers. “I don’t want another crow coming to fetch me because one of you is bleeding.”

By the time Jahke had combed his hair properly and cleaned his teeth, Sitka was up and dressed in a lavishly beaded, and Jahke suspected new, loin cloth in several shades of black, fastening yet another ornately buckled belt over his hips. He had at least four of them on, and another wrapped several times around one arm. Jahke stepped forward, discarding his towel, and finished fastening the clasps which held a tooled leather pauldron in place over the demon’s opposite shoulder.

“So the formal outfit is just for me?” Jahke asked with a smirk.

“Hey! This is a formal outfit.” Sitka caught him around the waist and pressed his face into Jahke’s pale hair. “Mmmm… you smell amazing.” The demon’s hands drifted to cup his arse, and Jahke groaned, but stepped back. “Babe...”

“No. I still have to get dressed. And you were the one who didn’t want to be late. Now, help me with this?”

Sitka took the length of fine, lightweight fabric from him and began to wrap it in a complicated manner around Jahke’s hips.

“What did you say it was called again?”

“A shendyt.” Jahke smoothed the dyed edge of the fabric with one hand as Sitka finished turning the top edge into a proper waistband.

“Looks like a skirt to me...”

“It was in the book.” Jahke rolled his eyes. “Just hand me the belt? No not that one, the blue one.”

Jahke slipped his feet into leather soled sandals, and smiled as Sitka held up the last part of his new outfit with an expression of clear delight. The demon settled the large pectoral decoration over his chest and secured the strings at the back of his neck. The image of the scarab beetle was embroidered so heavily that it had almost become solid, and there were real feathers interspersed along the fabric of the wings which spread over Jahke’s chest. Sitka stroked his shoulders, then his chest, thumbs rubbing over each pink nipple with a predatory smile.

“You look naked.”

“This is the most dressed I have been since we got here.” Jahke countered.

“Yup. And all that skin you’ve covered up just reminds me what’s still on show.” Sitka crouched to kiss his flat stomach, gazing up at him hungrily. “Are you sure I can’t tempt you, Beautiful?”

“No.” Jahke leant for a long moment into the warmth and strength of his lover, then stepped from Sitka’s embrace. “Let’s just go, OK?

“Hang on.” Sitka reached to grab something from the top of the wardrobe, and Jahke stared.

“You’re bringing your sword?”

“I’ll try not to get stabbed with it again this time. I promise.”

Hell was much as it had been on their previous outing, though this time Sitka held Jahke’s hand and took him down a slightly sloping path which passed between high canyon walls before joining onto the main path which bypassed the nearest Portal before leading, always downwards, to the centre of the gently curving basin and the Palace which sat there. As they passed a collection of rough hewn stone benches, populated by people in a variety of shapes and colours, a crow cawed noisily from the black branches of a spiky tree. It was not the first bird they had seen, and Jahke saw another hopping from rock to boulder, eyeing them curiously, before taking wing. It was replaced a moment later by it’s sibling, ruffling it’s feathers from the perch of a spike-leafed plant.

“Is it me, or are there a lot of crows around?”

“More than usual.” Sitka agreed. “The Prince is keeping an eye on us.”

Jahke squeezed Sitka’s hand nervously.

“And it that a good thing, or…?”

“He’s the Prince, who can say? Come, we’re nearly there.”

Jahke was glad Sitka knew the route they had to take, because he doubted he could have found his way back to the house even if he’d had all day. As they rounded a stand of strangely fat trees with stiff dark leaves, Jahke gasped at the hugeness of the Palace. There were domes, spires, minarets, flying buttresses, narrow windows beyond counting, and a pair of doors bigger than Zinkara Rumah and seemingly made of volcanic black stone. Standing on each side of the entranceway was a guard, and one of them was not a stranger.

“Oh shit.”

The black minotaur smirked and leant on the pommel of his enormous bearded axe.

“Well, well… if it isn’t little Sitka back for more punishment. And you brought your pet too, how thoughtful.”

Jahke was glad he was smaller than his lover, and stepped behind Sitka instantly. Sitka’s hand went to the hilt of his short sword, and the evil bull laughed.

“You want me to run you through with your sword for a second time?”

“Shut up Baccha.” The other guard was big, beefy, red skinned, and stood with both massive arms crossed across his bare, broad chest. “You can’t pick fights on guard duty.”

“Who cares, he’s just a scavenger.”

“We have an audience with the Prince.” Sitka gripped Jahke’s hand tightly as he spoke to the red guard, and the young man wondered how they were going to convince the demon to let them in before Baccha lost his temper once again.

They were saved by the smooth, soundless motion of the massive doors as they swung inward, and both guards snapped to attention, training overriding all other desires. The person who stood in the doorway beckoned to them, and Jahke skipped quickly along behind his lover, not looking at either of the big demons as the doors swung shut behind them. They were greeted by a short, fish shaped demon in a padded smoking jacket and white leather spats.

“Good morning Sirs. I am Horace, and I shall be attending you today.”

“I’m Sitka, this is Jahke. We’re from Zinkara Rumah.”

“Yes Sir, his Lordship is expecting you. He will see you in the Room With a Sky. Please follow me.”

Jahke had long been used to the many twists and turns, stairways, secret doors, and hidden passageways of the National Museum, but even he was lost within moments as Horace began to guide them through the Palace. Architecture which could not possibly be contained within the scope of any building somehow manifested at every turn, and between the rapidly changing scale of the rooms they found themselves in, along with the various lavish styles of decoration, Jahke found it impossible to determine for how long they had even been walking. After a time which was more than minutes, but less than hours, Horace stopped at an ordinarily sized wooden door, like that of a church, opened it, and bowed them through.

“The scavenger Sitka, and his human Jahke.”

“Thank you Horace.”

“Good day m’Lord.”

Jahke didn’t notice the fish’s exit, or the noise of the door closing behind them, or Sitka dropping his hand in order to kneel, because he’d glanced upward, and now stood staring at the sky. The roof of the circular room, supported by beautifully carved pillars, was not a roof at all, but open to a sky Jahke had not seen in many, many days. The sky was blue, faint traces of high cirrus clouds scudded on some un-felt wind above them, and Jahke hadn’t realised quite how used he’d become to being indoors until he’d seen it.

_Everyone gets distracted by the sky the first time._

The voice was warm, soft, full of mirth, and had arrived in his head without bypassing his ears. Jahke tore his eyes from the ceiling which wasn’t, and gaped at the figure who had spoken. The Prince, because Jahke couldn’t think who else it would be, lounged on the white marble throne, smiling faintly. He was a boy just becoming a man, younger even than Tobias looked, dressed in a heavy woollen kilt edged with cloth of gold, his silken hair flowing loose over one shoulder, his creamy skin marred only by a twisted thread of fire. It wasn’t until he moved, sitting straighter, that Jahke even noticed the enormously long feathered wings.

“Jahke!” Sitka’s panicked hiss sent him skittering across the floor to his mate’s side, and Jahke knelt automatically, head down, pressing against Sitka from hip to knee.

“I see you’ve trained him well...” The Prince’s laughter was evident when he spoke, and Jahke had the feeling there was a joke the origins of which he wasn’t privy to. “Stand, and make your request.”

“Sire...” Sitka pulled Jahke up with him as he stood, and the young man realised he’d never truly seen the demon who shared his bed nervous before. Sitka didn’t seem to know what to say, or where to put his hands, and Jahke wove their fingers together, and wrapped an arm around his waist with a smile. “We come to ask for your consideration. Please.”

“You fought well for me, Sitka. I remember that. You like it at Zinkara Rumah?”

“Yes Sire, very much.”

“More so now that Tobias is keeping you all much better fed?”

Sitka made a happy noise in his throat, and squeezed Jahke’s hand tightly.

“And you have the Bag of Holding, correct? Though I see you’ve found something far too special to keep in there.” The Prince turned to look at Jahke, and the young man felt as though the stormy grey eyes were turning him over and inside out somehow. “Come here.”

Sitka let him go reluctantly, and Jahke stepped forward, trying to remember that the person in front of him was the one who had sent him the interesting book, and was spoken of so highly and fondly of by Tobias. He tried not to shiver as the Prince’s gaze raked over his body, and Jahke knew there wasn’t a mark or faded scar that the winged demon missed. Just then, he couldn’t see how the demon in front of him could also be considered anyone’s friend, because he nearly vibrated with power. Someone so important could never do something as normal as sit in their kitchen and eat dinner.

_And yet, I do. Kiorl tells me you have been increasing Tobias’s repertoire._

“Jahke, is it?”

“Y-y-yes Sire.”

“Do you know why you’re here Jahke?”

The young man nodded, pulled his eyes away from the bright, powerful image of the Prince of Hell, to look at his lover. Sitka was standing just where’d he had been before, looking equally nervous and proud.

“I’m here because of him.”

 _And you don’t doubt that he loves you, do you?_ The Prince’s voice in his mind had a distinctly happy flavour. _He took you away from everything you ever knew... but you forgave him that a long time ago._

Jahke smiled, and thought of lying in their bed, laughing with Sitka and Shindae as they flicked through yet another book of explicit sexual encounters, trying and often failing, to recreate the fantastical positions the author had declared possible. The Prince grinned at him.

“Well aren’t you quite the exhibitionist? Tell me Jahke, do you really wish to stay here, in Hell, with him?”

“Yes.” Jahke was completely sure of his answer, but he still shivered when the Prince spoke to him, suddenly remembering how impossible it was to try and keep secrets around Zai or Tobias. The Prince of Hell could see inside his head, and Jahke felt suddenly guilty that he’d been imaging the winged demon naked. He blushed.

“Are you scared of me, boy?”

“Yes.” Jahke didn’t think there was any reason to lie to a person who was not only infinitely more powerful than he was, but was watching his thoughts even as they formed.

“Do you want to be?” Nassau arched a perfect eyebrow at him, and spoke to Sitka without breaking eye contact with Jahke. “When did you last use your powers on him?”

“Not since Summas, Sire.”

“And only because he asked? Interesting. Use it now. Compel him. I want to see how he answers when he’s not afraid.”

Sitka’s hand on the back of his neck was warm and familiar, and Jahke leant back into the contact with a purr.

“Beautiful?”

“I-It’s OK.” Jahke hated the way his voice shook when he spoke, but he didn’t look away from the Prince. “I love you.”

Compulsion flooded his senses, cool on the raw edges of his anxiety, a lovely counterpoint to the heat of Sitka’s skin wherever they touched. Jahke turned, fingers securing a hold in his mate’s ringlets automatically, moaning gently as they kissed.

“You love him?”

“Uh-huh...” Jahke moulded himself along Sitka’s front, wishing he hadn’t bothered with such ornate clothes and jewellery, and ran a hand down the demon’s chest.

“And you want to be with him forever.”

“Yes please.” Jahke smiled happily, his mind full of ideas of all the things they could try out if they had forever to experiment with.

The Prince seemed to consider this, wrapping a strand of his lengthy hair around his hand.

“And is there anything you want to ask me, pretty boy?”

Jahke bit his lip and smiled.

“So what does the Prince of Hell wear under his kilt?”

_Ohhh… you’re welcome to find out._

Nassau didn’t quite look as though he’d been expecting Jahke to follow through on his offer, but he smiled, and waved away the beginning of Sitka’s apology as the young man rose up the dais on which the throne stood, and dropped softly to his knees. Jahke sighed happily, half wishing he’d asked if he could kiss the Prince first, and placed his hands on Nassau’s thighs. The winged demon cleared his throat, adjusting his position, and Jahke pushed the pleated fabric aside with a distinctly happy noise.

“Your compulsion always has this effect?” He asked Sitka, his voice still quite level and measured.

“Yes sire. Generally.”

“You did choose well- oh dear gods!”

Jahke had become rather bored by the conversation, and was pleased his actions had managed to derail the Prince’s train of thought so well. He hummed happily to himself as he sucked the length of Nassau’s hard on deep into his mouth once more, then wrapped slim fingers around the base and began to lick him, the motion interspersed with wet open kisses. Jahke made a mental note to say something clever about there apparently being no undergarments in Hell, but he was distracted by the moaning of the Prince as he sucked him, and the knowledge that Sitka was watching him do it. Jahke glanced up to see the storm grey eyes wide and transfixed as he continued his ministrations, and he vibrated with pride at the expression of open lust which made Nassau pant heavily.

“Hnnn… you’re _very_ good at that. Ahh!”

 _I’ll bet you fit right in there._ An image of their house passed through Jahke’s inner vision as the Prince spoke in his head. _They are my favourites you know._

Jahke was too polite to talk with his mouth full, but as he felt Nassau’s body tense, knuckles going white as he gripped the armrest of the throne, the Prince answered his question anyway.

_Oh yes, you can have any wish you want!_

Jahke shivered happily, held fast to the Prince’s hips, and sucked him greedily. Nassau bucked against him, one hand tight in his hair for a brief, painful, pleasurable second, and then he groaned deeply as he came. Jahke drank him down, watching the powerful demon as the tension left his body, sinking back into his throne as though he was malleable. Jahke sat back on his heels, releasing the Prince’s softened cock gently, and smoothed his kilt back into position before he stood.

“Babe...”

Jahke tucked himself back under Sitka’s arm happily, knowing that his arousal was obviously tenting the front of his garment, and wondering if it was considered bad form to masturbate in front of one’s sovereign.

 _Normally, that would be something I’d happily indulge you in._ Nassau smirked with the thought, and Jahke felt the latent desire all the way up his spine. _But I think you’d rather have this._

The boy on the throne opened out one wing, and with a brief grimace of pain, plucked a single long, bronze flight feather, holding it out towards him. The feather tip was like silk as Nassau passed it over his lips, before placing the hollow shaft in his hand.

“And what do you wish for, Jahke?”

Jahke but his lip softly, and smiled at the demon he loved.

“I want to be like Sitka.”

_That’s a good wish._

Nassau exhaled a single hot breath onto the feather and it burst into bright, painless flames between Jahke’s fingers. In a moment it was nought but ashes, and Jahke flicked the remains from his hand with a soft frown.

“I don’t feel any differ- oh...” Jahke gazed down at himself in wonder, gasping as Sitka touched him.

“Immortality, the better ability to heal which comes with being a demon, and a form to match...” Nassau smiled broadly. “You look excellent together.”

Jahke shuffled his pale hooves against the stone floor, marvelling at the new way he held himself on them, and the smoothness with which the pale blond fur rose so seamlessly from his now milk-white skin. Sitka’s fingers stroked his hair, and Jahke blushed as his lover found the very small, rather sharp horns hiding in his curls.

“You’re so gorgeous Jahke.”

“Babe...”

“I thought you would want to keep the blush,” Nassau said happily.

Jahke flung his arms around his mate and kissed him greedily. He was taller on his new hooves, but not by much, and Sitka still towered over him. The demon laughed breathlessly as they parted, and Jahke turned to Nassau and without thinking about it, kissed him in thanks.

The Prince of Hell froze under his lips, then kissed him back with all the force of a thrown punch. Jahke vibrated under the onslaught of his tongue, and was gasping and breathless by the time Nassau let him go.

“You’re welcome.”

“Thank you.” Jahke replied anyway before stepping back to take Sitka’s hand with his own, enjoying the contrast of their skin tones even more now that his had changed. “Thank you Sire.”

“You’re a real demon now, Beautiful.”

Jahke picked up a hoof, raised it and brushed imaginary grit from the sole as though he’d been balancing on the narrow cloven shapes his whole life.

_You’re a natural. Go have fun._

Jahke nodded to the Prince, kissed his mate, and skipped as they headed for the door.

“You want to go show the guys?” Sitka asked, obviously pleased.

Jahke beamed.

“Yes. But first I’m going go tell that idiot Baccha that he can stuff it. He’s a jerk.”

Sitka laughed, and Jahke kissed him again.

“You sure about that?”

“Damn right. Ain’t no one messes with my guy.”

Nassau smiled as he watched them go. He doubted they would need the crows to watch over them on their way through the Inner Circle, because Jahke acted like he’d belonged in Hell for years, and already, Sitka was walking taller with his mate by his side. Nassau set the birds free of their task with a gesture, and wondered just how quick Kiorl would be in recounting whatever form Jahke’s ‘showing off’ was going to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> Though of course, you'll get to see more of Evereyone's Favourite Faun in the next tale too. There's always more demons to come.
> 
> Please come chat with us on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SashaDistan)
> 
> This author responds to comments.


End file.
